D Notebook Mature Content
by D.notebook
Summary: This is where all mature contented from ALL my stories are updated. Please read actual story to understand plot and come back to this one if you're interested in mature content. NOT THE FULL STORY ONLY MATURE CHAPTERS.
1. YSML 4

**A/N:** There is mature content in this chapter so if you got issues with that I suggest read carefully to cue in the part you should skip (Look for the LINE BREAKS). I'd change the rating on the story, but then it won't show up on the updated feed unless you've set your filter to allow M content. Also sorry to those who didn't want a Wickham, he's the villain how could I not. I can at least say there will be no rape or physical violence.

* * *

Darcy waited in the lobby a little before 7:00am ignoring the questioning looks he received from some of the staff wondering why he was up so early. Just as he was about to ask the young girl behind the counter if she knew of Elizabeth's whereabouts, the woman in question emerged from the resort restaurant holding a thermos and a disposable cup.

"Uh… good morning" Elizabeth greeted slightly stunned to see Darcy standing there.

"Hello Elizabeth" Darcy thought he had this all planned out, but suddenly his entire plan fled.

"You're up early" She commented her eyes looking everywhere but at Darcy.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was told you get early use on the lifts" Darcy felt his pulse beating rapidly, "may I join you?"

"How presumptuous of you to assume I would want company" Elizabeth wasn't coldhearted and she wasn't blind to see how much courage it probably took Darcy to ask her that so she teased him. "However, since you're up I guess I don't mind". Turning to Maria Elizabeth bid her a good day and walked beside Darcy out of the resort. "Are you sure you should be doing this?" Elizabeth asked looking a little worried, "your leg…"

"Is fine" Darcy finished her statement, "I went out yesterday, it's fine".

Elizabeth gave him a look that said I don't believe you and turned to address Arnold. "Hey Arnold" Elizabeth greeted as they came to the lift base of the lift station. She gave Arnold the disposable cup and opened her thermos to pour him a hot cup of tea.

"Thank you Lizzie" Arnold replied sending a questioning look at Darcy.

"Oh uh this is Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth didn't really know how to introduce him, "he'll be joining me on Birdie Slope".

"Nice to meet you Mr. Darcy" Arnold stuck his hand out, "I feel much better knowing someone else it up on the hill with her".

"Nice to meet you Arnold" Darcy shook his hand trying to ignore grinning at the knowing look Arnold was sending Elizabeth.

"Snowboard?" Elizabeth asked seeing Darcy holding a snow board in his hand instead of skis.

"Skiing is more Georgiana's thing" Darcy replied as he followed Elizabeth towards the station counter.

Elizabeth leaned her board against the edge of the counter and poured herself some tea into the cap of the thermos. After finishing her cup she poured another and offered it to Darcy. After they finished their tea and Arnold voiced that he was ready to start the lift Elizabeth sat on the lift bench and buckled her board bindings to her shoe. Darcy followed suit and within seconds they were floating above the snow covered mountains.

"Can I ask how you are so well acquainted with the resort?" Darcy was curious as to how Elizabeth was allowed special privileges such as being able to have the lift started two hours before operating hours.

"I think what you want to ask is how does little old nobody me get such first class treatment" Elizabeth knew she was being a jerk, but it was pretty easy to read between the lines of Darcy's question.

"I don't think you're nobody" Darcy shot back quickly annoyed that Elizabeth constantly misunderstood him.

Ignoring him Elizabeth answered the question he was really trying to ask. "Jane's worked here for 4 years, where ever she went I went… meetings, press conferences…" Elizabeth put her hand on the back of the seat to hold her from losing balance on the lift as it rocked a bit. "I guess one day I was in the right place at the right time when the resort owner experienced something very similar to what happened to Mr. Hurst… since then he has stocked my life here determined to make it comfortable". This was Elizabeth's reason why accepting gratitude was so weird for her. Having things handed to her wasn't a luxury in life she felt comfortable with, but Mr. Watson was persistent and she adored the old man.

"So you'll accept his small gestures, but you won't have dinner with me?" Darcy asked feeling put out.

Elizabeth jumped of the lift and moved to the middle of the hill. "Hypocrite right?"

"Your words not mine" Darcy threw back positioning himself parallel to Elizabeth's board.

"Mr. Watson's a persistent little bugger… something I'm starting to see the two of you have in common" Elizabeth jump started and without looking back said, "See you at the bottom".

Turning his board Darcy followed Elizabeth down the mountain. The slope they were on had a few constructed lifts and one 70 footer, Darcy assumed this was one of the practice slopes for the athletes. When Elizabeth left he thought she would by pass these lifts, but instead she took off up one and 540'd with a clean landing. Then went straight towards the 70 footer ramp where she frontside 720'd. Darcy didn't even finish riding down the slope dumb shocked astonished at how Elizabeth had just tricked and handled those lifts.

"What a waste" Elizabeth commented turning to see that Darcy had wasted the lift ride only to causally board down the hill.

"Are you sure your sisters are the only ones that are in the competition this weekend?" Darcy asked stunned at the discovery of Elizabeth's badass snowboarding.

"When you come from a family of five girls and three are pro snowboarders you kinda don't want to be the odd ball out" Elizabeth caught her breath and adjusted her helmet. "I'm going again".

"I'll just stay right here and watch" Darcy replied wanting to get a better view of Elizabeth as she came down the slope. Elizabeth was a little confused, she didn't understand Darcy. He had woken up and forced his company on her and now he didn't want to board. It took her about five minutes to get back to the top of the slope. Seeing Darcy's small figure at the bottom facing her, Elizabeth boarded down the hill wanting to try a few new tricks. She left the first ramp landing a Switch backside 180 and by passed all the others to hit the 70 footer. Once her board left the snow she tried her skills at a backside 7. Although she executed the trick well with a huge pop off the lift and grabbed the board the entire time, her landing wasn't as deep and flat as it should have been and she came up short. Bringing her board to a stop she shook her head in agitation.

"That was amazing" Darcy couldn't contain his amazement and embraced Elizabeth as she turn back to look at the slope.

"Uh, thanks" Elizabeth wasn't expecting that at all, "I didn't dig deep enough for that landing though".

"Would you just accept credit when credit is due" Darcy shook his head at how easily Elizabeth brushed off complements.

"We should probably get going… the athletes are gonna start checking in" Elizabeth turned to board down towards the lift station.

"I cannot believe you're not competing" Darcy looked over at Elizabeth while they sat on the lift going back down the mountain.

Elizabeth could not control the laughter that came out of her. She grabbed the safety bar to keep herself steady. "If you ever meet my mother, you'll understand why… plus I don't have the attitude to compete, I like to snowboard with a carefree no pressure mindset".

Darcy wanted to question her comment, but they had arrived at the base station just outside the resort. Elizabeth put her board in back of the clerk counter and retrieved her thermos. Just as before she poured herself a cup and upon finishing it poured one for Darcy.

"I got to get ready to patrol the public slopes with Bruce" Elizabeth said as they entered the resort lobby, "I'll see you" she tried to remain indifferent as she left Darcy in the lobby.

Check in for athlete's started at 8:00am and Elizabeth was sitting on the snow patrol snowmobile watching all the athletes and coaches waiting to be checked in. Leaning over the side of the snowmobile Elizabeth was able to see Jane running around frantically under the check in tents. Being the ever helpful sister that she was Elizabeth left the snowmobile to offer her services to Jane.

"Jane?" Elizabeth grabbed her sister's shoulders to calm her. "Need some help?"

"Oh thank goodness Lizzie" Jane shrieked wrapping her arms to embrace her sister. "The invited athletes list is right here" Jane took Elizabeth to a vacant booth spot. "Just find their names and the files are all back here… point out their practice slope and which lift they should use to get there and also highlight when their specific event starts".

"Got it" Elizabeth answered sarcastically shooing her sister away. "Next in line" Elizabeth tossed aside her usually teasing attitude and became the hospitable agent that Jane expected.

"Hi" A man with dark brown hair stepped up to her.

"Hello, what's the last name of the athlete?" She asked looking to him to see if he understood. The thing with The Hill competition was that it invited athletes from all around the world, so she prayed that everyone she would be checking in understood English.

"Darcy" he answered with a teeth baring smile that Elizabeth was sure would break any unprepared girl's heart. She could have slapped herself over the head at the coincidence that she would be checking in a Darcy.

"Hey Elizabeth" Georgiana came up from behind the man.

"What's going on Georgiana?" Elizabeth greeted in return, "Your coach?" she asked nodding towards the man.

"Yes and cousin, but call me Georgie" Georgiana replied leaning against the booth Elizabeth was seated behind.

"Richard Fitzwilliam" Richard added extending his hand towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth" she replied shaking the offered hand, "and the both of you can call me Lizzie".

Darcy walked outside the resort to see if Georgiana and Richard were finished checking in so they could take Georgiana to the practice slopes. When he searched the check-in tents and saw Richard talking to Elizabeth, Darcy quickly made his way towards them knowing all too well how much of a flirt Richard was capable of being.

"Ok well give me just one second to get your packet" Elizabeth smiled and left for the crates that filed all the athlete's documents in alphabetical order. Once she found the Darcy folder she returned to see that there was someone else standing at her check-in booth.

"Hello Elizabeth" Darcy smiled.

"Hey Darcy" Elizabeth replied sitting back on her stool and opening the folder. "Okay so here is Georgiana's athlete pass… and here is your Coach's pass" Elizabeth instructed handing the lanyards with the laminated photos and information of both individuals. "Oh and here's yours" she said in surprise at seeing there was also a pass for Darcy.

Richard was very attracted to Elizabeth and that evident in the way he paid attention to her. "Thank you" he said softly never taking his eyes off her as she flipped through the folder.

"So Georgie you'll be practicing on the practice slope on Frasier Mt… you get there using lift 4" Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as she scanned Georgiana's athletic packet for what time her events started. Little did she know that there were two gentlemen opposite her whose eyes were pinned on her lips. "And your event starts tomorrow morning at 9:00am".

"Thanks Lizzie" Georgiana replied taking the packet from Elizabeth, she glanced to her left and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Oh my God that's Howie" she gushed grabbing onto Richard's arm and squealing softly.

Elizabeth's eyes followed the teenagers and she now realized what all her fuss was about. Standing at the check-in center next to theirs was Howie Parker the number one snowboarder at the moment. Wanting to make Georgiana's day Elizabeth leaned forward and called out to him, "Howie!"

Howie looked around confused for a moment before his eyes fell on Elizabeth and he smiled, "Lizzie". Howie left his coach to check him in and came over to Elizabeth. "Oh bummer, they got you doing administrative work now?" Howie teased.

"What can I say the slopes can't handle it" Elizabeth laughed and came around to hug him. "I actually have some people I want you to meet" she eased in, "This is a really good friend of mine Georgiana, Georgiana this is Howie" Elizabeth said smiling encouragingly at Georgiana who seemed to have froze in excitement. "And this is her older brother Darcy and coach Richard".

"Nice to meet you all" Howie replied in all politeness. "I see you're competing" Howie said to Georgiana when he spotted the athletic pass around her neck.

Elizabeth turned and gave Howie a look that meant he better be nice and polite because Georgiana was a huge fan. Then she focused back to Richard and Darcy, "Okay I just need you to sign here" she instructed Richard.

Darcy was a bit jealous at how friendly Elizabeth was with the Howie guy, but when he realized that she had done it for Georgiana his heart warmed at the thought of her kindness. Although her gesture was adorable, Darcy was hurt that he heard Georgiana call Elizabeth Lizzie, bitter that he was not given the same permission.

"Here's your pen back" Richard said to Elizabeth

"So you're all set, if you have any questions or concerns just look for anyone wearing those bright orange lanyards" Elizabeth added.

"But you're not wearing one of them?" Richard asked in confusion.

"Yeah I don't work here, just filling in" Elizabeth replied quickly.

"But I have a question" Richard smiled warmly finding his opportunity when Elizabeth looked expectantly at him, "Would you like to get a cup of coffee or hot chocolate with me?"

Darcy's head turned so quickly towards his cousin that his behavior made it very clear to Elizabeth that things just got serious.

"Thank you for the uh offer" Elizabeth tried to let him down easy, "but no I don't think that's a good idea". Wanting to end the awkwardness of the situation she looked over Richard's shoulder and called the next check-in athlete waiting in line.

When the whole Darcy party left Elizabeth refocused her attention on check-in athletes. "Hi, last name" she requested looking at a woman who was obviously the coach considering she looked to be in her mid forties.

"Wickham" she replied.

"And your name?" Elizabeth asked going through the proper protocol for clearing access to getting the athlete's packet.

"Victoria Young" Victoria answered smiling warmly at Elizabeth.

"Where's your athlete?" Elizabeth questioned as she returned with the Wickham packet.

"Oh he's around here somewhere" Victoria looked around the crowded tent area, but couldn't find Wickham anywhere.

"Ok well here are your passes, and he is allowed to practice on Frasier Mt…" Elizabeth highlighted Wickham's event times and said, "He can get there using lift 4 which is right over there". Receiving a nod of understanding from Victoria Elizabeth called forward the next people in line.

Darcy was furious as they made their way towards the lift and Richard could feel it. "Dude, what are you so pissed over?" he asked not knowing what the heck Darcy's problem was.

"Don't talk to Elizabeth again?" Darcy growled not wanting to even be in the same vicinity as Richard right now.

"What… someone jealous?" Richard threw back laughing at how angry Darcy was.

"She said no! Why would I be jealous?" Darcy spat.

"Because I'm relentless and you know that if I was really interested she'll like me better than you" Richard taunted not understanding what the big fuss was over a woman with little significance to them.

"Richard do _not_ trifle with Elizabeth" Darcy threatened, "I swear I will make your life miserable".

"Calm down you old grump" Richard didn't care about the woman he only thought she was gorgeous, "I don't even know what you're so upset about?"

"You asked Lizzie to get coffee" Georgiana stated finding the whole ordeal rather amusing.

"Yeah So?" Richard spat annoyed at the reminder that Elizabeth had rejected him.

"So… you moron" Georgiana rolled her eyes and shook her head, "That was Elizabeth the paramedic".

Nothing but the sound of the lift moving along could be heard as Richard was silenced. Ever since the accident all he ever heard Darcy go on about was how he was waiting to properly ask Elizabeth out again and that she was amazing and kind and beautiful and an endless list of other things.

"Look I'm sorry how was I supposed to know?" Richard really did feel bad, but it wasn't like she accepted his offer.

"Okay guys" Georgiana attempted to neutralize the situation, "This is our stop, I gotta get some practice in so can we please just focus here?"

After going down the slope twice Georgiana gave up on trying to water down the situation and sent them both down the slope to wait for her to finish another run. The slope was quickly crowding with other athlete's and it took nearly 40 minutes before Georgiana was able to get another run in.

"Oh sorry" A male voice said from behind as he bumped into the back of Georgiana.

"No, don't worry about it" Georgiana smiled and got a good look at who had bumped her. She had to admit the guy was gorgeous. "I'm Georgiana… Georgiana Darcy" she said putting her poles in one hand so she could extend the other.

"What a weird coincidence" Wickham laughed, "I'm George Wickham… I guess I'm the male version of your name".

"Guess so" Georgiana blushed, but luckily she was wearing a ski mask, goggles and helmet.

"Hey listen a bunch of the athlete's are meeting in Howie's room at the athlete lodge tonight" Wickham said, "You should come, he's the only one that doesn't have to share a room and his is the biggest".

"That sounds like fun" Georgiana wanted to squeal, but kept her composure, "What time?"

"Around 8:00 you want to meet up and we can go together?" Wickham asked glad that Georgiana couldn't see the wicked smiled he had on under his mask.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the 3rd floor lobby" she replied, "well…it's my turn" she turned and left to do her last run before heading back to the athlete's lodge.

Checking-in athletes took two more hours, after which Elizabeth went on patrol with Bruce. By the time she entered the elevator heading up to Jane's suite it was nearly 7:00pm. She was worn out to the bone and the thought of a hot shower and warm bed were the only things on her mind. When the elevator opened on her floor Elizabeth stop short of the door when she saw Darcy standing in front of it. He wasn't aware of her presences as she observed him just staring at the door.

"Have you tried knocking?" She said deciding to make her presence known.

"Uhmm…" Darcy's cheeks flushed red at being caught outside her door.

"You uh… looking for me or Jane?" Elizabeth asked walking around Darcy to open the door.

"Uh… no… I… uh should go" Darcy didn't know why he hadn't just walked away from the door before being caught.

"Just come in" Elizabeth said in frustration seeing the Darcy was flush and emotionally all over the place. Elizabeth picked up the electric fireplace remote and turned it on to heat the room. "So I saw the picture Georgie posted on her Instagram of her meeting Howie".

"Yes, she wasted no time putting it up" Darcy replied relieved that Elizabeth had chosen an easy topic. "Thank you for arranging that".

"Goodness Darcy" Elizabeth plopped down to a laying position on the couch too worn out to sit up properly, "will you stop thanking me and complementing me".

"Why is it so hard for you to just accept it?" Darcy asked watching Elizabeth sprawled out on the couch.

"Because it makes me uncomfortable… it makes me question if the reason I do things is just because it makes people happy or feel better but not because I really want to do them" Elizabeth was gesturing her hands all over the place trying to get her point across. "It makes me wonder if I'm actually a good person… or if I'm just someone who does things because I know people are going to feel like they owe me their gratitude".

"Elizabeth" Darcy shook his head trying to comprehend why she would even think that, "You could not be anymore wrong".

"Don't look at me like I'm over reacting" Elizabeth said without even glancing Darcy's way.

"How would you know that's how I'm looking at you when you didn't even check to see if I was looking your way" Darcy laughed.

"Because you're always looking at me and honestly it's nerve racking" Elizabeth put her arm over her eyes to block out the light in the room.

"I make you nervous?" Darcy smiled.

"Yes, you're always staring at me" Elizabeth was blurting out whatever came to her head. She was exhausted and because of that the truth was just spilling forth, "you do things that are adorable and you're handsome and your eyes are bluer than the damn oceans of the Maldives. Your fucking British accent drives me insane. You won't leave me alone and I'm 100 percent sure you have a smug ass hell grin on your face this very moment". Elizabeth lifted her arm off her eyes and tilted her head from the couch cushion to confirm her statement and she was right. "I don't even know why you keep asking me to dinner" she said that last statement a lot less forceful than the rest of her speech.

Darcy got up from the arm chair he was sitting on and moved to the end of the sofa that Elizabeth was lying on. Very gently he put her feet in his lap and said, "Because there isn't a person alive or even made up that resembles you".

"Is that good or bad?" Elizabeth asked her arm still covering her eyes. She was surprised when she felt Darcy touch her feet, but considering how tired and aching they were, the light massaging he was doing felt wonderful.

"Definitely good" Darcy replied and Elizabeth could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth spoke cautiously.

"Yes Elizabeth" he replied wondering when she was going to remove her arm from her face so he could look at her.

"Are you being kind to me out of gratitude for what happened at the sinkhole accident?" Elizabeth would ask this one last time and she told herself she would accept his answer and leave it alone.

"I will admit that I can never ever thank you enough for saving my life" Darcy paused so Elizabeth would understand the sincerity in what he was going to say next. "However, I truly find you Elizabeth Bennett to be the most entertaining, unquestionably beautiful and most kind hearted person…in this room" Darcy laughed he couldn't help but tease her, for which he received a pillow thrown at his head.

With that Elizabeth sat up tucked her legs under her. "You're a real charmer Darcy" she said sarcastically.

"Will you have dinner with me?"Darcy asked feeling like a lot of weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"No" Elizabeth replied without second thought.

"What?!" Darcy exclaimed, "I thought we were making progress?"

"We are, but I'm not having dinner with you" Elizabeth picked up her phone from the coffee table when she heard the beep signaling she had a text.

"So you're never going to say yes?" Darcy asked in confusion.

"Correct" Elizabeth answered, "But you can stay and have dinner _with me_".

"What's the difference?" Darcy questioned now glaring at Elizabeth because he didn't understand.

"The difference is…agreeing to have dinner with _you_ would mean I'm agreeing to be a part of _all that_" Elizabeth stated motioning her hand to all of Darcy. "You agreeing to have dinner with _me_ means you're agreeing to be a part of _all this_, leaving me free to avoid people like Caroline and things like gossip magazines".

"I feel like you just insulted me" Darcy tried to make sense of Elizabeth's statement.

Elizabeth could not help but laugh at the pout that appeared on Darcy's face. "Jane's staying at the athlete's lodge they're doing drug testing" Elizabeth said remembering the text she got. "And I didn't insult you… I insulted Caroline and the unprivate life that comes with the territory of your social standing… _You_ I like".

"I think I understood that" Darcy commented relaxing a little bit.

When room service had arrived Elizabeth had taken a quick shower and dressed in a simple white short cotton sleeping dress that she covered with her silk robe. After letting Darcy back inside after he went to change she said "Sorry if this is too under dressed for eating, but I really am too lazy" she said before sitting down at the dining table with Darcy.

Darcy did not mind at all, Elizabeth looked angelic with her sleeplike state of dress and mind.

"Tell me something about you that I can't google" Elizabeth said in between bites of food.

"Well…" Darcy thought for a minute, "I have a pet turtle".

This admission nearly caused Elizabeth to spit out the water she had just drunk. Laughing she said, "That was possibly the most perfect answer you could have given." Calming herself she looked at Darcy and asked, "What's your turtle's name?"

"Walter" Darcy replied leaning back in his seat to enjoy the perfect picture Elizabeth's amusement produced.

Elizabeth smiled at how normal having a turtle made Darcy and asked, "Do you call him Walt?"

"No" Darcy shook his head.

Feeling a little bold and comfortable Elizabeth replied, "Would you if I asked?"

"Yes" Darcy answered firmly without hesitation. His answer had stunned Elizabeth and it was quiet for a few seconds.

Wanting to break the silence Elizabeth started to gather the dishes and move towards the kitchen. Sensing that Darcy was following her she said, "I started med school two weeks after the sinkhole incident".

"Med School?" Darcy questioned very interested in hearing Elizabeth tell him about her life.

"Yeah, being a paramedic was just my buffer to make sure I could handle the blood" Elizabeth started the water and began washing their dinner dishes.

"Impressive… what area of medicine you interested in?" Darcy took the dish Elizabeth handed him to dry.

"Surgery… most specifically trauma something about the fast pace way that things are done in the when a trauma call comes in brings a passion in me that I can't really explain". Elizabeth gave Darcy a side glance and saw he wasn't just asking to be polite, but was sincerely interested. "What about you? Aviation… I don't know much but I do remember seeing your company on television a few years ago when you signed a contract with the U.S military"

A warm feeling of satisfaction rushed through him upon hearing Elizabeth knew something about what he did for a living. "My great grandfather made the family fortune in the hospitality business, it's because of his and my father's sacrifice and success that I was able to pursue something that interested me.

"I respect that…the whole giving credit where credit is due" Elizabeth turned and leaned the small of her back against the sink counter, drying her hands with a tea cloth. "So uh Richard made things a bit weird didn't he?"

"He's a helpless flirt" Darcy answered without pause. Talking a deep breath and bracing himself for whatever answer Elizabeth was going to give him he asked, "If I wasn't there, would you have given him a different reply?"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at hearing the faint presence of jealousy in Darcy's voice. Although she was pretty set on not wanting anything to flourish between her and Darcy, she really couldn't deny that he was amazingly a perfect fit for her. She placed the tea towel on the counter and turned her head towards Darcy who was standing conveniently close to her. Gently putting two fingers on his chin, Elizabeth pressured it down so that his lips would be closer to her. Avoiding the pairs of eyes that she was sure were focused on her she brought her lips against his. Feeling her resolve to keep it brief leave she pulled away and shook her head no to answer Darcy's question.

* * *

Darcy couldn't restrain himself and grabbed Elizabeth firmly pulling her against him. Gone were the chants in his head to take it slow and let Elizabeth warm up to him. Elizabeth had awoken the beast inside him with that kiss and Darcy was out of self control to rein that desire in. His hands were gripping the sink on both sides of Elizabeth's body as hers were tugging at the back of his neck. Darcy was worried that Elizabeth would pull away and take from him the sweet taste of ecstasy that took the form of her lips and tongue, but she didn't. Elizabeth only pulled him closer; kissing him with so much hunger Darcy knew he would never want any other woman's lips against his ever again.

"Bed" Elizabeth demanded against Darcy's mouth forcing her lips to cover his mouth once she had conveyed the one word message.

Darcy was lost in the heat of her tongue exploring his mouth, yet he managed to back away from the counter pulling Elizabeth with him. "Are you sure?" He didn't really want to ask her, but it seemed like the proper thing to do.

"Now!" Elizabeth ordered her mouth against his as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him in the direction of her bedroom. With her mouth currently occupied and her thoughts completely focused on getting her passion fulfilled Elizabeth wasn't too focused on direction and led them into a wall. The wall hitting her back wasn't a problem, it was Darcy pinning her there that made her desire ten times worse. Her hands were held in place against the wall and Darcy was attacking her neck with his tongue licking every bit of exposed skin. "mmhhmm" Elizabeth moaned needing the barriers of clothing removed so his lips could explore further. "Seriously…" she panted, "bed… Now!" Hearing Darcy chuckle against her skin was tormenting sexy. When he let go of her hands Elizabeth broke her lips from his, staring into his dark desire filled eyes. She wanted him and made this clear by teasingly biting on her bottom lip and grabbing the belt around his waist, pulling it firmly to guide him towards her room. Shutting the door behind him and pulling on the string keeping her robe close, Elizabeth dropped the robe to the floor enjoying the wanting look on Darcy's face as he watched her. Dropping her hands to the hem of her night gown she gathered the material in her hand to remove the dress over her head, but Darcy's hands cover hers stopping her from doing just that. He covered her mouth with his letting his fingers brushing against her skin as he move the dress up further. It seemed like the simple task took longer than Elizabeth wanted because the man was teasing the hell out of her. She had enough of the games and once her dress was over her head, Elizabeth forced Darcy into a sitting position the edge of the bed. Pulling his shirt over his head she licked his lips before forcing her tongue in his mouth. All the while raking her nails down his bare chest their journey ending once she felt his belt buckle. Undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, Elizabeth launched her body onto his causing him to fall back against the mattress. Feeling Darcy moving under her to push his jeans off Elizabeth's senses heighten the moment his hard erection brushed against her leg. Darcy's hands were squeezing her hips forcing her to rock her body against his. Elizabeth had thought Darcy's British accent was the sexiest thing she had ever heard, but that was definitely wrong. Hearing Darcy moan easily replaced that opinion. While caught up determining this verdict Elizabeth had been removed of her bra and panties and was now lying on her back, Darcy's lips attacking her breasts. Elizabeth dug her fingers into his hair biting down on her lip savoring the amazing tingles of pleasure flooding her entire body. Her desire had shot through the roof and Elizabeth needed him inside her. Feeling him sloppily licking down her stomach she didn't have the patience for his teasing and pushed him off of her, turning over the side of the bed to open the bottom drawer of her night stand, pulling out a condom. Darcy leaning back on his knees was watching her with a look of upset on his face, but Elizabeth quickly rectified this by grabbing the shaft of his hard erection and rolling the condom over it. After which she climbed on his lap and guided herself onto him. "aahhh" she moaned against his lips. Darcy quickly turned them over so that she was straddling him and he was lying against the mattress. Elizabeth locked eyes with his dark desired filled ones, with her hands on both sides of his head she bent over him and ground herself against him. It wasn't long before she felt herself reaching her peak and completely abandoning the former rhythm of their love making, she clenched the sheets beneath her fingers and took Darcy in deep and fast. Her orgasm came instantly, but that wasn't a surprise. No, the shock came when she felt Darcy stiffen and moan from his release his hands that were gripping her waist relaxing and falling to the mattress. Elizabeth slowly and carefully removed herself from on top of him, Darcy excusing himself to the bathroom to remove the condom. Elizabeth felt the exhaustion of their activity hit her like a wave. That plus the long demanding hours of patrolling she had done earlier caused her to fall asleep the moment her head found the pillow.

* * *

Darcy returned from the bathroom his eyes searching for Elizabeth's, but what he found caused him to linger at the bathroom door. Elizabeth was curled up in the middle of the bed her hands tucked under her head looking adorable as ever. He gently pulled back the duvet from under her and tossed it to the floor considering it received brutal punishment from their prior activity. After turning on the electric fireplace he climbed in next to her, placed her head against his chest pulling the light sheet over them. It was another 45 minutes before Darcy finally succumbed to sleep, spending that time stroking Elizabeth's bare skin and placing light kisses on her head. Darcy chuckled to himself thinking it was typical of Elizabeth to leave him awake and thinking about her. The difference this time was she was lying next to him and most importantly she gave into him, unknowingly cementing his decision to never want to be parted from her again. When his eyes became too heavy to keep open Darcy tightened his hold around Elizabeth's body. Looking down at her peaceful sleeping face he whispered "I love you" before falling asleep with a content smile on his face.

Darcy felt like he only just shut his eyes when the sound of a phone ringing brought him out of sleep. He wished the ringing would stop and the person would just leave a voice mail, but it seemed continuous. Looking over to the weight in his arms he saw that Elizabeth hadn't even stirred one bit. Irritatingly dragging himself out of the bed in search of the annoying object, Darcy found it was the phone inside his pant pocket that was ringing. Glancing at Elizabeth he couldn't help but grin at the fact that she was seriously out cold, not wanting to disturb her, he pulled his pants on and went out into the living room to answer the call who after screening he found was Richard.

"What?" Darcy spoke harshly into the phone.

"What the hell Darcy, I've been calling for 10 minutes" Richard barked back.

"I'm not in my room" Darcy rubbed the headache pounding at his temple.

"Considering I'm standing in your room I'm well aware of that…Wickham is here!" Richard growled having been calling him for the past ten minutes.

"I'm coming" Darcy replied firmly and hung up the phone. All he saw was rage and red at the sound of Wickham's name. Quickly finding all his articles of clothing he dressed and left the room blood boiling knowing Wickham to be a vindictive monster out for revenge.

Hearing a door open in the hall Richard turned to see Darcy coming out the room across from theirs "Who's room is…" Richard was curious but Darcy cut him off.

"Where is he?" Darcy was in no mood to waste one minute. He opened the door to his suite and closed it when Richard walked inside.

"Listen to this" Richard grabbed the phone in Darcy's hands and a touched a few icons and then handed it back to him, watching as Darcy gave him a questioning look then put the phone to his ear.

_Well… Well… Well oh how the tables have turned _Wickham's voice came through the phone speaker as a recording. _I just thought you might want to know that I met someone really special today; I think she said her name was Georgiana… Georgiana Darcy. Haha God it was so easy to get her to trust me I almost feel bad for making sure she drank a cup drugged with EPO. But that's not even the best part, you see since you so easily ruined my career by withdrawing that sponsorship that was rightfully mine, I'll be taking great pleasure from watching your sweet little sister's career go down in flames. I can just imagine the headline's now, Young Teen Skiing Sensation Georgiana Darcy Banned From Professional Skiing On Doping Violation. Good luck trying to clean that one up. Oh I got to go, they're starting a surprise double screening drug testing now, take care Willie._

"How did he…" Darcy's face was red in anger.

"Georgiana's phone" Richard cut him off, he had received a similar voicemail, "We have to withdraw Darce".

"Check us out of the resort" Darcy ordered throwing his belongings into his luggage as fast as he could. "I'll take care of withdrawing Georgiana from the competition".

"How do you plan on getting into the athlete village?" Richard asked seeing a problem with Darcy's plan.

"I don't need to, I'll wake Charles and he can call Jane whose the games coordinator to alert Georgiana that we're leaving" Darcy zipped up his luggage and moved to leave the room "A family emergency".

"Are you sure that will work?" Richard followed Darcy out, but before he received an answer, Darcy was already pounding on Charles's suite. Darcy was obviously leaving Richard no room to argue so Richard turned to the elevator to get to the lobby and check them out.

Darcy informed Charles that it was important that Jane believe he and Georgiana were leaving because of a family emergency and Charles understanding the double meaning readily complied with his friend's orders. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Charles question worried for his friend.

"No, it's better if we didn't attract so much attention to our departure, thanks again Charles" Darcy answered leaving the Bingley suite.

After making sure Georgiana wasn't harmed when she entered the car, Darcy avoided any further conversation with the other two occupants of the vehicle. It wasn't till three hours later that Darcy, Richard and Georgiana boarded the Darcy jet. That was when Darcy was finally calm enough to even look at Georgiana. Looking directly at his sister sitting across the aisle he asked, "What happened?"

"I have no idea what you're looking at me for, you were the one that had me woken up in the middle of the night" Georgiana replied her voice having a bit of attitude because she really had no idea why her brother was being so hostile towards her.

"Georgiana do not hold that tone with me" Darcy shot back appalled that she would even have such a response considering the great lengths he and Richard had to go through to ensure all this would never surface. "What were you doing with Wickham?"

"Wait how do you know I met George…Are you spying on me?" Georgiana asked knowing that she hadn't said a word to anyone about meeting or handing out with Wickham that night.

"Spying on you?" Darcy yelled not able to contain his anger any more.

"Woah… Woah…Woah" Richard decided to butt in, "Let's all calm down here… Darce it's obvious Georgiana has no clue of what has happened".

Darcy was breathing deep and heavy, it took nearly five minutes for him to control all the violent thoughts running through him. He couldn't stand to look at Georgiana right now so he looked at the laptop sitting in his lap and asked her, "Where's your phone?"

Georgiana looked to Richard for a little comfort, but saw he wasn't going to help her out here. "I lost it while I was at an athlete's party".

Darcy closed his eyes understanding that Wickham being the dumbshit he was had planned this out brilliantly. Pulling out the phone in his pocket he opened his voicemail and replayed the one from Wickham, handing the phone to Georgiana so she can finally understand what the big deal was. When he saw the tears spring to Georgiana's eyes Darcy knew his anger was a bit harsh and most apparently was being directed at the wrong person. Leaving his seat he knelt in front of Georgiana holding her as she shook with tears.

"I'm so sorry" Georgiana sobbed against Darcy's shoulders.

"Shhh" Darcy comforted, "You had no idea".

When Georgiana's sobs had subdued to slow whimpers, Darcy returned to his seat and gave Richard a look that meant some explain was in order.

"We've withdrawn you from the games" Richard spoke.

"But I already drug tested before I even went to the party with Wickham" Georgiana knew what The Hill competition meant to any professional winter athlete's career. Withdrawing was pretty much telling the world you weren't even in the league of contending for the Olympics.

"Sweetheart…" Richard tried to be easy on Georgiana's innocent nature, "They've ordered another test for all athletes after hearing someone tipped the game coordinators about the party".

Georgiana's face dropped into her hands and her body shook at the realization that her career was possibly over.

"Your father sponsored Wickham for two seasons" Richard explained, "After he passed the board of Pemberley Director's voted to revoke Wickham's sponsorship because of the drug and near baby scandal… you couldn't have know".

"No but I shouldn't have been so careless" Georgiana cried realizing Wickham's meeting with her was no coincidence.

Darcy spent the flight speaking to lawyers and making sure Georgiana's withdraw from the games appears as being an urgent matter of family business. He was too far gone in his rage to want to participate in Georgiana and Richard's conversations. The 12hr flight to London passed rather quickly for Darcy as he immersed himself in cleaning up Georgiana's situation and followed up on Wickham's career. How he managed to be invited to these games was surprising to Darcy. Apparently Wickham was being privately sponsored and ranked 7th in the Men's Halfpipe.

Once the jet landed in London Darcy did not say one word to Richard or Georgiana as they drove to Pemberley. He was exhausted, angry and his level of capacity for wanting both their company was dwindling low. Once inside the comfort and privacy of his bed room, Darcy removed his shoes and let his exhaustion pull him into a deep well needed sleep.


	2. YSML 10

"Char, how are you?" Elizabeth greeted her friend who just came in with a patient. Charlotte was still a paramedic at Firehouse 51.

"Check out my new partner" Charlotte nodded her head at the tall handsome man standing near the admissions desk

"I get stuck with snotty residents, and you get to ride around with him all shift?" Elizabeth leaned over the counter to get a better look at Charlotte's partner.

"Hey I'd trade that for your CEO any day" Charlotte whispered knowing Elizabeth didn't want her news getting out.

"Yesterday I had a guy swallow his safe key because he was freaking out his wife was going to clean him out" Elizabeth changed the subject as one of the resident's working the ER with her walked past.

"Nice save…" Charlotte teased sarcastically Elizabeth. Charlotte didn't understand why the hell the other residents felt it was their business to judge Elizabeth on whom she was related to. If it were up to Charlotte she would rub the fact that the Chief was her uncle and that she was dating one of the most successful men in the world in everyone's face.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Elizabeth checked to make sure the coast was clear of ear hustling nurses and residents. "I left all my stuff in storage and I really only have scrubs and street clothes… I…uh, kind of have a date with…"

"Are my ears deceiving me or is my best friend nervous?" Charlotte turned and leaned towards Elizabeth to gush like a teenager.

"They're deceiving you" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued, "I just don't have anything nice to wear, I mean I flew to N.Y in jeans and combat boots… He's Darcy… I think I should at least look like I know what a dress is".

Charlotte laughed and shook her head, "But, you don't… you own a Victory Judge and you had a skateboard throughout high school…"

"Thank you for painting the picture of the perfect debutante" Elizabeth muttered, "My shift doesn't end till 8 and I don't have time to run out and buy something, can you please help me?"

"Alright" Charlotte agreed taking the release forms her partner hand her, "What kind of look are you going for?"

"Uh.. I guess _hi nice to see you again _ kind of look" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders in confusion, "Nothing skin tight, and make sure I can get out of a car without worrying my underwear is going to show". Elizabeth reached into her scrub pocket and took out her debit card.

"OooOO" Charlotte squealed hold Elizabeth's card between her fingers, "And something for myself of course?"

"Yeah whatever" Elizabeth agreed, "Just don't go over $100 I'm broke as hell".

"One would think the Dr. title would earn its weight in gold" Charlotte gave a disgusted look at how Elizabeth was neck deep in loans and now making less as a resident than she was as an EMT.

"Right! Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement, "Listen my break is over, but can you just leave it for me at the front desk of the resident apartments…Thanks again".

"You got it babe" Charlotte moved away from the counter and left with her partner.

One thing Elizabeth could bank on during her shifts at the hospital was that at least the attending surgeons liked her. She didn't care if it was out of respect for her uncle or if they genuinely liked her, having an ally in the hospital was better than everyone hating her. It astonished Elizabeth at how many of the residents were actually sleeping with each other. It was like a college dorm all over again. Elizabeth even started knocking before entering a storage closet because it seemed the struggle for sexual satisfaction during shift seemed impossible for some hospital employees.

"Dr. Bennett" Elizabeth turned to find the owner of the voice.

"Hi dad" Elizabeth gave her father a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"You're mother is getting a mammogram" Chief Bennett answered dryly.

"Oh" Elizabeth looked sympathetically at her father, "Good luck dealing with that". Elizabeth patted her father on the back. Whenever their mother did her annual chest x-ray everyone suffered. Fanny was an over the top detection prevention believer.

"Thanks, how are things working out for you here?" Chief Bennett knew Elizabeth wasn't happy at Mercy.

"You know when I first started at the firehouse and everyone was nice and welcoming?" Elizabeth walked her father towards the x-ray room, "Yeah… it's the complete opposite here".

"I see" her father answered nodding his head in understanding. "None of them giving you any trouble right?"

"No nothing like that" Elizabeth quickly assured opening the door to the waiting room she said, "I have to get back to work dad… But tell mom I said her boobs are fine".

Chief Bennett smiled and shook his head at Elizabeth's ever present ability to make a joke out of everything and bid his daughter goodbye.

Nothing but relief swept through Elizabeth as she walked the bridge leading towards the resident hall. Her shift was over, but she was still scheduled to be on call for the next 5 hours. Walking into the lobby Elizabeth approached the front desk.

"Hi did a friend of mine leave something here for me?" Elizabeth showed her badge and asked the volunteer working the desk.

"Yes some did Dr. Bennett" The girl left to the back room and returned holding a garment bag and a shoe box.

"Thank you" Elizabeth took the items and left for the elevator taking her to her dorm like room she called her home. It wasn't much but she had a private bathroom, Elizabeth was just glad it eliminate commute time to and from the hospital.

Clad in only a towel after her shower, Elizabeth stood looking at the dress and heels Charlotte purchased for her. It was exactly what Elizabeth didn't want. Deep rose pink, too short and stretchy material meaning it was going to hug every single part of her body. The heels weren't that bad, they were strap sandal heels that were taupe. Sighing for the millionth time Elizabeth got over her frustration and put on the dress and heels. After straightening her hair she gave herself a 360 look over in her mirror and decided this was what she agreed to when she said she'll have dinner with Darcy. Combat boots and jeans weren't going to fit the model of any woman who belonged on Darcy's arm. Since it was her who flew to New York and made the decision to be with Darcy, Elizabeth accepted that looking and dressing a certain way was part of the territory. Picking up her ringing phone Elizabeth smiled at the screen seeing Darcy's new caller Id photo pop up.

"Hi" Elizabeth held her breath to keep her voice calm.

"Hello" Darcy replied and Elizabeth could tell her was smiling on the other end.

"I'm ready whenever you are" Elizabeth threw a few things into her small clutch purse trying to distract herself from being intimidated by the loud thumping of her heart.

"I'm walking towards the hospital now" Darcy replied.

"NO!" Elizabeth exclaimed a little harsher than she should have. "Uh, just wait in your car… I'll meet you" She didn't want anyone seeing Darcy. Life at the hospital would get a hundred times worse if the news of her dating him got out and that didn't even touch the subject of how hard it would be for her to constantly defend her man against the vultures of the hospital.

"If that's what you want" Darcy's voice sounded hurt and Elizabeth knew she reacted way too forcefully.

"Sorry, it's just…" Elizabeth grabbed her things and left her room. "I'll just meet you out front". Exiting the elevator Elizabeth was met with the very reason she wanted Darcy not to come in. The Resident Hall lobby was filled with residents. They were definitely staring at her and Elizabeth cursed how short her dress was. There was nothing left to the imagination and having their nasty eyes pinned on her was disgusting. While the men basically drooled the women had the worst type of hate in their eyes. Holding her head high Elizabeth smiled at the girl behind the desk and left the building. It didn't bother her that she didn't have friends among her peers what bothered her was how ironic it was that they were judging her. Most of them weren't deserving of their spot in the program, but because of their legacy backgrounds and parent's bank accounts they were there. Elizabeth took slow long strides towards the hospital entrance, walking in heels wasn't something she had too much practice with and the last thing she wanted was to fall flat on her face. Seeing her uncle standing in the lobby Elizabeth knew she couldn't avoid bidding him goodnight.

"Well where are you off to this evening?" Edward Gardiner took in the rare sight of Elizabeth dressed like a lady.

"Just dinner" Elizabeth smiled politely at the attending surgeon speaking with her uncle.

"Anyone I know?" Edward knew he was prying, but his curiosity was sparked.

"Of course" Elizabeth smiled when her uncle's faced dropped after realizing Elizabeth wasn't going to reveal anything. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I really must be going" Elizabeth kissed her uncle lightly on his cheek and walked towards the automatic doors.

She came to a complete stop once she exited the automatic doors. Knowing there were eyes inside the hospital watching her every move Elizabeth prayed Darcy would not come out of the Audi parked right in front. Swallowing down her nervousness Elizabeth walked towards the car, but stopped again when she realized Darcy didn't say what car he was driving. As if on cue the driver door opened and Elizabeth felt her heart pound against her chest thinking the cat was now out of the bag. Looking at the man who stepped out she felt a flood of relief crash down when it wasn't Darcy. The man walked to the backseat door in front of her and opened it.

"Good evening Dr. Bennett" he greeted her and Elizabeth smiled appreciatively at him.

"Hi, thank you" She replied before ducking her head to get inside. Her pulse was racing and her breathing was thrown off by the rush of emotions she experienced before entering the car. But when she locked eyes with the ocean blue ones of Darcy's her breathing hitched for a completely different reason. "I'm sorry" she blurted knowing her behavior was uncalled for.

When Elizabeth walked out the hospital Darcy had to fight himself not to bolt out the car and pull her from the wondering eyes of everyone she left in her wake. He did not expect her to come out dressed so tantalizingly sexy. Her long slender legs glistened as the light from the sidewalk lamps bounced off them. Darcy didn't know how long Elizabeth's hair was, but seeing it straighten he saw it fell to just below the mid of her back. What really had him mesmerized was how small Elizabeth was. He felt like he could touch the tips of his fingers if he wrapped his hands around her waist. Darcy wanted to lock her away from the preying eyes of other men and make her promise to never, ever wear anything aside from scrubs when he wasn't present. There was no way he was going to allow her to be ogled by the male species. Being one himself he knew exactly how they functioned and the way their thoughts ran.

Taking her hand in his he brought it to his lips, "You look amazing".

"Thank you" Elizabeth blushed and gently removed her hand from his so she could buckle her seat belt. "How was your flight?" It was the only thing that came to her mind as she tried to fight the urge to launch herself across the seat at Darcy.

"Too long" Darcy grinned; it was excruciating waiting to get back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together trying to calm the pulsing urgency inside her. Darcy was dressed in a well tailored grey suit and she silently awarded him the sexiest man on the planet award. Looking out the window to distract herself she asked, "And Georgie?"

"Glad to be rid of me" Darcy's eyes never left the side of Elizabeth's face. It was pretty clear that she was avoiding his gaze.

Taking a slow deep breath Elizabeth broached the subject of the lawsuit, "Darcy, thank you" she uttered a bit suddenly causing herself to become a little shocked at her own words.

"Elizabeth, why are thanking me and why won't you look at me?" Darcy couldn't help but feel like Elizabeth didn't want to be there. She was practically leaning against the door with how far she had moved from him.

Bring her hands together over her lap Elizabeth squeezed them in anxiety, "You don't understand how much what you did means to me" she inhaled deeply and turned to meet Darcy's eyes, "You saved my career getting that petition from reaching court".

Hearing Elizabeth's confession Darcy felt his heart drop, Elizabeth knew about his assistance with the notice letter. He couldn't fight the feeling that she was there out of service for what he did.

Hearing no response from Darcy, Elizabeth knew exactly what he was thinking, "It's pretty ironic how where I am now is the same position I put you in four years ago" her voice cracked feeling all the emotions of love for Darcy and hatred for herself for assuming the worse of him. "I now realize how hard it is to convince someone you're doing something because you care about them and not because there's debit to be repaid or gratitude to be expressed". Elizabeth wiped the tears swelling in her eyes away as she saw how hurt Darcy looked. This was not the way she wanted to tell him what he did for her meant everything, but there really was no other way. Darcy was silent and for Elizabeth that spoke louder than any words could have. "I'm not sitting here because I feel like I owe you… I'm here because the moment that elevator closed at Pemberley, I realized I would never get the chance to know what loving you with you knowing it would feel like". She felt pitiful trying to convince Darcy the same thing she gave him a hard time for so many years ago, "Darcy I love you, but not because you saved my life… I love you because you _are_ my life". Elizabeth wiped the tears falling down her face with the back of her hand and turned from his stone expression; focusing her attention back out her side window. Darcy hadn't said a word to her; instead he leaned forward to the driver and whispered something Elizabeth was unable to hear. The car ride was silent aside from the sound of the driver's turning signal and the gas being pushed. Elizabeth accepted that she deserved Darcy's coldness; she even braced herself for his rejection thinking he probably ordered the driver to take her back to the hospital.

The car stopped at the entrance of the most luxurious hotel in downtown Denver. Elizabeth wiped the tear smudges from her face and forced herself to be courageous and deal with whatever outcome the rest of the evening held. Darcy sat motionless and silent the entire ride, which indicated plenty for Elizabeth and she stepped out of the car like the lady her mother raised her to be. As wounded as her vanity was she held her head high and placed her hand on Darcy's offered arm. Elizabeth refused to make eye contact with anyone that didn't address them directly, following Darcy as he walked towards the elevator. She expected him to take her to the hotel restaurant just to the side of the lobby, but he stepped in the elevator and gently pulled her with him. When the doors closed Elizabeth removed her hand from his arm and stared unattendedly at the elevator floors climbing, leaning her head against the wall of the elevator and gripping the wall rail in back of her. Darcy's silence was deadly and she wanted to flee from him, but she agreed to have dinner with him and she wasn't going to be the coward who left out of embarrassment that he said nothing after her confession.

Forty floors later the elevator dinged and the doors opened to show nothing but expensive furniture, glass covered walls and the lights of downtown Denver at its finest. Elizabeth would have been struck in awe had it not been for the heart crushing feeling in her chest. Following Darcy inside, Elizabeth ignored him and walked to see the city below. The sight was completely breath taking; it was almost scary being so high only having the trust of the glass windows to ensure you're safe from falling. Elizabeth could feel Darcy's presence behind her. Looking straight into the glass she could see his reflection as he opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. Closing her eyes to brace herself for his rejection Elizabeth turned and faced him. "Just say it" she tried to offer him a little comfort with what she assumed wasn't easy for him to say considering he opened his mouth to speak again but nothing came out.

"Elizabeth I want…" Darcy mumbled and cut himself short.

Watching him struggle with his words Elizabeth sighed deeply and encouraged him, "Just say it" she whispered giving him a look that portrayed she understood he was trying to let her down like a gentleman.

"I don't know how to…" Darcy replied his breaths deep and quick.

Smiling sympathetically at him she nodded her head in understanding "Ok, I'm just gonna go back to the hospital…"

"What?!" Darcy looked up stunned that Elizabeth was seconds from leaving "No, I don't want you to…"

"It's okay Darcy" Elizabeth assured him grabbing her clutch she set on the side table. "I understand…"

"No you don't" Darcy moved to block her way to the elevator.

"Yes I do" Elizabeth moved around him to leave.

"Elizabeth…" Darcy pleaded, trying to find words to voice what he felt.

"Darcy, it's okay… I get it, I'm not the person you want…" Elizabeth stuttered as the tears of her breaking heart filled her eyes.

"NO!" Darcy exclaimed shaking his head at Elizabeth's misunderstanding of him again, "what I want is to rip that dress off you and make love to you… deep passionate soul satisfying love…to the woman I love" Darcy blurted out not knowing how else to explain the feelings he could no longer control since hearing Elizabeth's admittance in the car.

Elizabeth felt her whole body stiffen with shock, "What?" she whispered in astonishment.

"I don't want to talk about how much I love you" Darcy moved towards her, "Elizabeth I want to love you" Darcy placed his hands on the sides of Elizabeth's face and stared into her eyes. "I brought you here instead of going to dinner because I _need_ to make love to you."

Not trusting herself with words. Elizabeth closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. She felt Darcy place a soft kiss on her lips and then grab her hand and pull her gently towards what she assumed was his bedroom.

Seeing the large king bed in the middle of the room, Elizabeth placed her clutch on the night stand and sat herself on the edge of the bed. While Darcy shut the door she undid the straps to her heels, looking up to see him watching her from across the room. Smiling at him Elizabeth beckoned him to come to her curling her finger to signal her request. Getting on her knees on top of the bed Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Darcy's neck as he stood next to the bed. "I love you" she smiled against his lips.

"I will never tire of hearing that" Darcy replied before capturing Elizabeth's lips and finally allowing himself to taste the sweetness of her mouth. A feeling he desired for so long and now he could satisfy it. While he was busy lost in battle with her tongue, Elizabeth worked at removing his tie and buttons. The moment her hands touched the exposed skin of his chest Darcy needed to take control of the situation before Elizabeth pushed him to the point of needing quick release. Removing his shirt Darcy pulled Elizabeth's legs from under her and forced her to lie back against the bed. He stood at the end of the bed looking down at the beautiful woman he loved. Grabbing the hem of her dress that was already pushed up far enough to expose the lace of her panties underneath, Darcy pushed it up and over her head. She lay in front of him leaning on her elbows watching him. Darcy never felt more confident in his life, as long as Elizabeth's eyes were on him he felt like nothing else mattered. Leaning over her stomach, Darcy crashed his lips against Elizabeth's while his hand placed flat against her stomach slid inside the waist of her underwear. Feeling Elizabeth tense underneath him, he hungrily kissed at her lips as he moved his fingers in a circular motion beneath her panties. Darcy watched as Elizabeth broke away from his lips dropping down to the bed in enjoyment of the way he was touching her. Hearing her moan was easily one of Darcy's favorite sounds. Giving up on all the teasing Darcy quickly remove Elizabeth's soaking wet underwear and dropped his mouth between her legs, his hands gripping at her thighs as his tongue took over for his fingers. His mouth sucked and licked harder and faster to match the moans and firm tugging on his hair coming from Elizabeth. Darcy wanted to do this exact thing in the back of his car. Feeling Elizabeth's thighs jerk and tense on the side of his face, Darcy gave her center one last sloppy lick before standing and removing the rest of his clothes.

Elizabeth could not believe Darcy had just done that. That was actually the very first time anyone had done that and she was flying on a cloud when he finished. When the warmth of his tongue could no longer be felt, she pulled herself up from the bed and watched as he removed the rest of his clothing. Slipping her arm behind her back, Elizabeth undid her bra and crawled towards the middle of the bed. While she waited for Darcy to finish undressing she opened her clutch and took out the condom she placed in there earlier. Holding it in her palm she watched as Darcy moved towards her on the bed. He crawled up to he and Elizabeth knew he wanted her to put the condom on, but she had other plans first. Gently pushing him down on the bed Elizabeth whispered, "I think I'll take over now" she smiled and wasted no time taking his hard erection into her mouth. Elizabeth had never done anything so erotic before. Sex was just that and nothing more, but with Darcy this was pure passionate dedication to please the person you love. Elizabeth's eyes never left Darcy's, seeing how dark and wanting they were only fueled her to keep sucking and licking her way around his erection. Darcy was moaning and Elizabeth felt the place between her legs tingling to feel him inside her. Ripping the condom package open Elizabeth rolled it on and slowly eased herself to straddle him. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back as she ground hard against Darcy's lap. Putting her hands on the headboard on the sides of his head Elizabeth used the leverage to take him in deeper. She could feel herself peaking again as Darcy's lips took hold of her nipples, sucking them to the point where Elizabeth knew there would be bruises there tomorrow. Darcy was breathing deeply against her neck and Elizabeth lost the control letting the waves of her passion on crashing down. She rolled over pulling Darcy with her, his entire body was on top of hers as she felt him grinding his hips into her. It was only a few thrusts before Elizabeth felt Darcy groan with his release and pull out of her.

When he moved to clean himself off, Elizabeth lay completely worn out and weak gasping for air. Bringing her hand to wipe the sweat on her fore head, she sighed in complete and utter contempt. She somehow found the strength to get out of the bed and walk towards the bathroom where Darcy hadn't returned from yet. Moving silently behind him she picked up a wash cloth to clean herself. One look in the mirror showed that the sweat had caused her straightened hair to begin curling at the roots. Grabbing a robe from the rack, she smiled as Darcy watched her in the mirror tying her hair up and washing her face. "I love you" she said to him as she dried her face. Elizabeth walked out the bathroom and into the living room to find the hotel phone. After ordering what seemed like enough to feed a small family, Elizabeth sat with her head against the back of the sofa staring at the skylight opening of ceiling. Her eyes never let the sky as she felt Darcy seat himself next to her.

"You know" Elizabeth spoke after a few moments of silence, "For someone who suffered a traumatizing experience of having a huge glass stabbed through his leg you sure do surround yourself with a lot of windows".

Darcy laughed next to her, "I like looking out of them".

Moving to lean herself against Darcy's chest, Elizabeth kissed the bottom of his chin, "Can I just say _that _ was A…mazing".

In complete agreement Darcy bent is head to kiss Elizabeth. Everything at the moment felt perfect and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So you really didn't talk to me the entire car ride because…" Elizabeth wanted to tease him but he cut her off.

"Because I was fighting myself not to tell my driver to pull over and step outside the car while I do something every similar to what just happened in the bedroom" Darcy finished a smug grin on his face.

"Oh" Elizabeth pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "I guess silence from Darcy is a good thing then".

"Elizabeth, you shut me up when you entered my car wearing a dress that left nothing undefined" Darcy stated turning her so she was laying on his chest as he lean his back against the arm rest. "Please tell me that is the only one you own and all you will ever wear for the rest of your life are scrubs".

Hearing his jealousy Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh against his chest. "Actually I only own three dresses, that one, a little black dress for every occasion and my old prom dress, but that thing is ancient" she admitted.

"Are you serious?" Darcy looked at Elizabeth completely stunned.

"Yeah" Elizabeth nodded. "Sorry I'm not more of a dress wearing kind of girl" Elizabeth felt like she just announced Darcy's deal breaker from the way he was looking at her.

"Sorry?" Darcy shook his head in relief, "That's great news… You have no idea how comforting it is to know all of that" Darcy motioned to Elizabeth's entire body, "Will stay hidden".

The elevator bell rang and Elizabeth removed herself from Darcy so he could answer the door. When he returned with the cart of food, Elizabeth sat next to him at the dining table. After plating her food she looked at him weirdly, "Why are you fully dressed?" She asked seeing he was wearing olive slim fit jeans, a deep denim long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled and he even had on shoes.

"For moments like that" Darcy answered pointing to the cart of food.

"So you have no intention of going at it again?" Elizabeth challenged feeling like Darcy was putting up a front.

Darcy stared right into Elizabeth's eyes with complete cockiness in his voice, "No".

Dropping the subject Elizabeth carefully leaned back in her chair loosening her robe enough to let if fall off her shoulder. She then brought her leg up to the edge of her seat making sure the skin was fully exposed, while the rest of her nakedness underneath the robe remained concealed. Putting a grape in her mouth she shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly replied, "Great, because after the shift I had today I'm exhausted". Elizabeth didn't need to look at Darcy to know he was drooling. Leaning forward she grabbed her wine glass and stared absentmindedly at the food on the table to ignore the eyes raking over her body. While she tried her best to remain unmoved by Darcy's gaze a faint beeping caught her ears and Elizabeth removed herself from the table in search of her clutch. Remembering she left it on the nightstand, the beeping got louder as she moved closer to her purse. Opening the flap she knew exactly what the noise was and quickly retrieved her under garments, throwing the robe on the bed and wiggling her way into her dress. She had to get on her hands and knees to fish her heels from under the bed and remained on the floor to fasten them to her feet. Silencing her hospital pager she took out her cell and beeped the hospital number back with the number 10 which meant she would be there in ten minutes. Walking back into the living room she saw Darcy was just coming to find her.

"Elizabeth I didn't mean what I said" he quickly tried to explain the meaning of his teasing when he saw Elizabeth emerge from the bedroom fully dressed.

"I'm still on call" Elizabeth handed him his phone she grabbed off the nightstand, "Can you take me back to the hospital, it's an emergency".

"Of course" Darcy called his driver to meet them downstairs, "Are you sure this isn't about…" Darcy felt like Elizabeth was trying to make a break for it after he told her jokingly he wasn't interested in the mood for round two of sex.

Elizabeth looked at him like he was an idiot as they stood next to each other in the elevator. Grabbing the back of his neck she kissed him soundly on the mouth, "Darcy I was sitting completely naked under that robe, you were practically planning out round two in your head" She assured knowing Darcy was going to over analyze this entire scene thinking he messed up. When they walked out the elevator she was glad she twisted her hair into a neat chignon before coming down, that way people wouldn't be able to notice how frizzy and tangled her hair was from tumbling around with Darcy.

In the comfort of Darcy's car, they sat in the back seat and one glance at Darcy Elizabeth knew he was sulking. Unbuckling her seat belt she moved to his side and put his arm around her shoulder as she tucked herself into his side. "I'm happy you're here" she whispered looking softly into his eyes.

"I love you" Darcy tried his best to smile at Elizabeth, but he was sad to be parting from her. "Will it always be like this?" He asked placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah" Elizabeth nodded understanding what he was referring to, "At least till my four years of residency are done".

"Why didn't you let me come inside the hospital?" Darcy watched Elizabeth for her reaction.

"Because I don't want you to see firsthand what I mean by everyone hates me" Elizabeth avoided looking at him, "And I swear if one of those loose moral woman even so much as glance at you, I'll make sure they're permanent patients in the ICU".

Darcy looked down at Elizabeth in shock, "Why?"

"Negative results of people doing favors for me" Elizabeth answered sitting up as the hospital came into sight.

"When are you going to be off?" Darcy asked feeling the loss of Elizabeth's departure already.

"Two hours" Elizabeth covered his lips with hers for a farewell kiss, "bye" she said quickly before leaving out the door the driver held open for her.

Darcy grabbed her hand before she was fully out of the car, "I'm coming back in two hours then" he stated rather than suggested.

"Darcy you don't have to" Elizabeth didn't want him to keep coming back and forth for her.

"I'm coming back in two hours, I suggest you come out after your shift or I'm coming in" He threatened knowing Elizabeth would cave.

"Fine!" Elizabeth scooted to leave the car, "you're a jerk" she spat.

"That you love" Darcy said quickly before she slammed the door in his face.

Elizabeth entered the hospital smiling, but that smile quickly disappeared when her eyes met with those of the knock shift residents. Without leaving to change she rushed to her patient's room to find out why she was paged. Ignoring the whistles she received from a few male nurses she never seen before, Elizabeth threw a protective gown over her dress and placed her badge against the ICU scanner to open the double doors.

"Dr. Bennett" One of the night shift residents rushed to her, "We ran a CAD test and found extreme blockage in five of his arteries".

"I ordered that test done the moment he was admitted, the results showed no blockage" Elizabeth was confused she saw the results herself.

"There was a mix up with patient charts and someone placed Mr. Jenkins's results into the wrong chart binder" The resident answered still shocked at the information himself.

"You're kidding me" Elizabeth grabbed the chart and sure enough there was the information clear as day. "Page Dr. Sims and let him know Dr. Jenkins's needs to undergo emergency quadruple bypass". Elizabeth handed him back the chart, "I'll let Mr. Jenkins know what the charts say and see if he wants to go through with emergency surgery". After getting the approval sent to the OR, Elizabeth went to put the orders on the OR schedule.

"Dr. Bennett" The attending cardiac-surgeon called out to her as she updated the OR board.

"Yes Dr. Sims" Elizabeth stopped writing to address her boss properly. There were a few residents who stopped what they were doing to eavesdrop on her conversation with the surgeon.

"Scrub in" Dr. Sims ordered knowing this would be a great teaching ground for Elizabeth.

"I'd loved to, but I'm 80hrs in a few minutes". Elizabeth saw all the residents watching her in shock as she refused to scrub in, "But Dr. Sims, the resident who just brought him down was the one who found the test mix up… maybe he could".

"I think you make it a race to get to 80hrs faster than anyone else" Dr. Sims laughed. "Enjoy your time off Bennett".

Elizabeth returned to updating the board hearing the gossiping residents in back of her, _did you just hear her turn down scrubbing in… I haven't scrubbed in once since our residency started._

_Did you see how she was dressed earlier? And the car she came out of? _

_Probably how she paid her way through med school…_

_Shut up, the both of you are just mad she didn't talk you up to Dr. Sims like she did for Jimmy. You should spend less time hating on her and more time learning from her. _

Elizabeth stopped writing and turned to find who defended her, looking at the group she saw it was one of the guys who once worked ER sutures with her. Not that she owed him anything; Elizabeth finished her board update and walked to him. "Thanks" she whispered walking past him to clock out.

"Hey,uh I'm Nick, or I mean Dr. Nick Potter" Nick stuck his hand out to shake Elizabeth's.

"Elizabeth Bennett" she replied and took his offered hand and turned to walk away.

"They're not really nice to anyone" Nick followed Elizabeth. He spent the first few weeks of residency watching her work and he found her to be a tough chick. When she told one of the other interns off was standing ovation worthy and ever since then he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to know Elizabeth.

"It doesn't bother me" Elizabeth answered as they entered the time card room and she tapped her badge to the device and punched her employee id.

"I know…" Nick answered in agreement receiving a look from Elizabeth that meant she was creeper out, "I'm not stalking you or anything I just know how everyone gossips about you being the Chief's niece and I think you're more deserving then most of our resident class".

"Uh… thanks" Elizabeth answered not knowing what was the deal with these residents all of a sudden being nice to her. "I'll see you around" She said turning to walk to the resident hall to change before Darcy came back for her.

Emerging from the Hospital lobby Elizabeth waited out front in white converse, black skinnys and a long sleeve teal shirt. She packed her Hershel with two changes of clothes and a few toiletries. It was 1 in the morning and the only thing she was in the mood for was sleep. When Darcy's Audi pulled up she waited for the driver to open the door before getting into the back seat.

Yawning in fatigue, Elizabeth removed her bag from her back and forced herself into Darcy's arms where she let the gently beat of his heart and the rocking of the car quickly pull her to sleep.

Darcy looked down at Elizabeth's sleeping form in his arms, it always seemed like she was exhausted and he wanted desperately to provide some relief for her over worked lifestyle. Gently shaking her awake when they arrived at the hotel, Darcy grabbed her backpack and supported her weight as she walked drowsily towards the elevator. Her eyes were barely open when they reached the pent house.

"I'm off til Sunday" Elizabeth spoke softly taking her bag from Darcy and walking to the bedroom to brush her teeth and ready herself for bed.

Climbing into the bed that Darcy turned down she waited for him to come back from the bathroom, wasting no time positioning herself on his chest when he entered the bed. "This is perfect" Elizabeth whispered in satisfaction closing her eyes to enjoy it properly.

"I'm going to buy a townhouse close to the hospital" Darcy decided thinking the hotel was too far from the hospital for Elizabeth to stay with him after every shift.

"Your office is in New York" Elizabeth muttered not really understanding why Darcy would need a Townhouse and this humongous Penthouse when his job wasn't in Denver.

"But you're here" He stared at the ceiling on arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Elizabeth who was lying on his chest.

"So why not just keep the Penthouse?" Elizabeth answered carelessly.

"The penthouse is too far from the hospital" Darcy replied looking down at Elizabeth as she moved to look up at him.

"No, don't make changes to accommodate me…" Elizabeth sighed and moved to the pillow so she could look at Darcy properly while they had this conversation. "I live in the resident hall because it's easier to walk the ten steps to work then to have to get on my bike and try and deal with traffic lights and finding parking".

"Bike?" Darcy gave Elizabeth a worried look.

"See that's what I mean…" Elizabeth put her arm over her eyes to block out the light, "You're thinking way too far ahead Darcy, can't we just keep things simple?"

"Elizabeth what's your favorite color?" Darcy understood what Elizabeth meant.

"You're not going to quiz me and hope you can learn enough to change my opinion" Elizabeth rolled her neck to relieve some of its tension. "Our love is something rare… it wasn't formed the normal way by learning about each other's lives and likes… The root our love is deep in the soul, branches through our entire beings and fruits in our hearts". Turning over on her pillow she turned her head to look at the side of Darcy's face, "It's not about knowing each other's favorite color or what ice cream flavor the other likes best… Darcy is about feeling connected, no matter the amount of time or space".

"I just want to make everything easier for you" Darcy turned to face Elizabeth.

"Baby… loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done in my life" Elizabeth moved to place her head on his chest.

"Baby?" Darcy smiled staring down at Elizabeth.

"Darcy is for everyday, Baby is for me" Elizabeth yawned.

"Lizzie?" Darcy tried it out.

"No" Elizabeth said quickly, "stick with Elizabeth, you're the only one who says it right" she smiled and leaned her chin against his chest so she could look up at him.

"But everyone else calls you Lizzie…" Darcy complained.

"Fine call me Lizzie, Liz or whatever… but I'm telling you I absolutely love it when _you_ call me Elizabeth" she gave in.

"Elizabeth it is" Darcy muttered knowing he would only always do whatever Elizabeth preferred.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth whispered feeling the tiredness return.

"Yes?" Darcy smiled at her cute dreamlike state.

"Where's Walter?" Elizabeth wondered not knowing how Darcy had time to have a pet.

"Pemberley" Darcy replied turning off the light on the night stand.

"I wanna meet him" Elizabeth kissed Darcy's lips before returning to her spot on his chest.

"Ok" Darcy pulled her in closer.

"Love you" Elizabeth said before falling asleep.

"I love you Elizabeth" Darcy stared at the dark ceiling for a while, thinking how he could get Elizabeth to understand he didn't want to ever leave her again. Of course his revelation would freak her out considering she didn't want him to move closer to the hospital. She was definitely right about how they had a special kind of love. Darcy never looked at it that way; realizing they didn't know the basics about each other. Yet that didn't seem to matter between them. He and Elizabeth understood each other as the _sum of their parts_ (1), and that was all that mattered. A singular notion, but that was the beauty of their relationship. It was about the strong indescribable connection they shared and nothing else. Looking down at the woman that owned everything that was his, Darcy was prepared to make Elizabeth see he wasn't going to let her slip away from him again. That meant come morning, she was going to have to deal with his persistence to be a constant part of her life.

(1) _Flipped _reference.


	3. YSML 12

As a habit Elizabeth woke an hour before her next shift, finding herself in Darcy's arms was a comforting feeling. A feeling she wanted to feel every morning. Carefully removing herself from the bed, Elizabeth tiptoed to the bathroom to shower and dress for work. When she finished Darcy was still asleep, not wanting to disturb him she left him a note saying for him to text her when he was leaving and she would meet him in the residence hall lobby.

Before clocking in Elizabeth went into the ICU to check on Lydia, she found her fast asleep. No one was with her since sleepovers weren't allowed in the ICU and visiting hours didn't start for another three hours.

As she walked to the locker rooms she could help but feel like the residents and nurses she passed were laughing at her. Nick was in the locker room ending his shift when Elizabeth entered. "Hey I'm sorry" he said tossing a comforting look over his shoulder at Elizabeth.

"Lydia is doing better, but thanks" Elizabeth answered nothing thinking twice about what he was talking about. She opened her locker and threw her jacket in and took out her white coat.

"Not about that" Nick turned and studied Elizabeth, "About your Darcy guy, he's a real shit head for doing that to you".

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth looked at him ready to defend Darcy.

"Oh…" Nick held his lips in an O shape for emphasis. Elizabeth obviously didn't see the front page of all the tabloids yet. "Uh, don't kill the messenger but here" Nick crossed the room and picked up the morning edition of the entertainment section of the paper. On the cover were very racy photos of Darcy and Caroline Bingley.

Elizabeth stared at the article in shock, it was no wonder everyone was laughing at her. Before she could even process her shock her Resident boss walked in and announced it was time for rounds. It was at the end of rounds that Elizabeth felt her phone in her pocket vibrate.

_My driver will be out front in 10_ Darcy's text read.

Elizabeth didn't know whether to be angry or just defeated. The looks she was getting all morning were weighing down on her resolve to hold her head high. There was obviously an explanation for these photos, but Elizabeth was fighting herself on whether she wanted to hear it or not. Handing the chart she just finished to the nurse she left down the Resident bridge to meet Darcy.

Seeing him smile at her when she came into view crushed her. He probably hadn't seen the article yet and now she was the one who had to tell him. Clutching the rolled up newspaper section in her hand she accepted the kiss Darcy placed on her cheek.

"Hi" she whispered softly her eyes watching the other people in the room to see if they were watching her and Darcy.

"You okay?" Darcy asked seeing her behaving a bit jumpy.

"When Caroline met you in the lobby, did she happen to be wearing a mink coat?" Elizabeth looked down to the floor to avoid Darcy's gaze.

"Yes,…why?" Darcy asked skeptically. He thought they put the incident behind them.

Elizabeth handed him the newspaper section and watched his eyes widen in shock. "Because apparently you guys are dating and you can keep your hands off each other". Elizabeth silenced her beeper that decided to go off and stepped away from Darcy.

"Elizabeth I had no idea she was going to do this" Darcy pleaded knowing exactly what was going through Elizabeth's head. He reached out to grab her but she kept moving away towards the automatic doors leading to the drop of/pick up zone out front. His driver was waiting with the door open and he saw Elizabeth greet him with a smile. "I had no idea" Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand and plead his case.

Elizabeth could have ripped her hands from his, but instead she pulled him close and hugged him tight. "I have to get back to work" she pulled away, but Darcy's grip tightened around her.

"Elizabeth please don't shut me out, I swear I'll clean this entire mess up" Darcy felt his heart crumple when Elizabeth pried his fingers apart to release her. He watched her step away and disappear behind the automatic doors. While he stood waiting for her in the lobby he noticed the crazy looks he was getting and it all made sense now. It killed him to know Elizabeth would be dealing with that all day. Entering his car he went straight to his penthouse to shower and dress. He would call Charles to make him aware of his sister's work and then get a hold of his lawyer to see what could be done.

"Lizzie" Edward approached Elizabeth. He saw the papers and knew of his niece's attachment to Darcy. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine uncle" Elizabeth whispered to her uncle as he stood next to her at the OR schedule board. Elizabeth was planning on spending all the time she wasn't doing rounds or running labs in the observation gallery. While she couldn't escape the gossip, at least she could hide out for a while.

"I thought he was an honorable…" Edward wanted to apologize for contacting Darcy about the notice letter Elizabeth received earlier that month.

"He is…" Elizabeth sighed, "she however isn't. Darcy was tricked, but of course the eye believes what it sees".

"So he didn't?" Edward asked a bit confused. The pictures pretty much spoke for themselves.

"No" Elizabeth moved away from the computer she was inputting orders into and placed the chart back on the file rack.

"Oh" Edward said awkwardly. Changing the subject he asked, "Have you talked to Lydia?"

"I'm currently disowning her until she decides to get her act together" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "She's convinced Wickham loves her and that it's her duty to protect him".

"Lizzie she's young…" Edward completely understood Elizabeth's stance, "it's her mistakes to make".

"It cost her a leg this time" Elizabeth argued, "But what next…her life?"

"Cut her a little slack is all I'm suggesting, as you mention she did lose a leg" Edward gave Elizabeth's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Also Dr. Hall called me asking if you'd be willing to transfer to Mercy West to study under his mentorship".

"Transfer?" Elizabeth asked in shock, "Can I do that?"

"Yes, as long as I approve and the board members at Mercy West approve, which they and I do" Edward smiled, although he didn't want to lose Elizabeth to Mercy West, he sympathized with her needing to work away from the negativity at this hospital.

"Thank you" Elizabeth shook her head in shock, "Is there a time frame to decide?"

"Whenever you're ready" Edward smiled, "Have a good day sweetheart" he whispered before leaving Elizabeth to get back to work.

During her lunch Elizabeth decided to check in on Lydia again. When she walked into the room she saw Jane and Charles were visiting.

"Hey Lizzie" Jane got up and hugged her sister. She heard about the newspaper and felt horrible.

"Dr. Bennett" Charles stood and hugged Elizabeth, "I am so sorry about Caroline she…"

"Don't worry about it" Elizabeth cut in, "How are you today Lydia?" Elizabeth turned to her sister who was openly glaring at her.

"Like you care" Lydia spat.

"I do" Elizabeth stated very simply and honestly.

"I don't want you in here" Lydia whined.

"Fine" Elizabeth sighed not wanting to anger Lydia in the medical state she was in, "But if you're wondering I'm not taking legal action and I _forgive you_ for disrespecting me by defending that piece of shit and for fucking up _my car_ that I busted my ass working for". Elizabeth didn't yell or even raise her voice; she very calmly spoke her last two cents and walked out the room.

Elizabeth went into the OR observation gallery and stayed there for the rest of her lunch watching a heart transplant. There were a few other residents inside, but they were too focused on the surgery to pay attention to her. She walked out after the phone vibrating in her pocket would not stop.

"Hello" Elizabeth touched the green button after screening it to see it was Darcy.

"How's your day going?" Darcy asked softly.

"It's alright" Elizabeth lied. Her day was horrible, but she wasn't about to admit that to Darcy and make him feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry about the papers" Darcy sighed feeling like Elizabeth's voice held a lot of hostility.

"It's alright" Elizabeth stared out the hospital window trying to imagine what it would be like to leave Denver.

"Elizabeth, please don't push me away" Darcy begged.

"I'm not…" Elizabeth shut her eyes thinking maybe Mercy West was the answer to all of this, "I just got some other things on my mind".

"Will you come over after your shift?" Darcy knew he would be spending the night without her since she didn't get off till morning.

"Depends if I'm not too tired to ride my bike" Elizabeth answered checking her watch to see how much time she had left before her lunch was over.

"I'll come get you" Darcy suggested.

"NO!" she answered without hesitation, "I'll text you after my shift to let you know, I gotta get back to work".

"I love you" Darcy was hurt and what made it worse was Elizabeth only said goodbye before hanging up the phone. Elizabeth still had a little more than 15 hrs left of her shift and he was going insane checking his phone for any messages or calls from her. Most of his day was spend in his study as he tried to take care of a few business matters with Pemberley and DB Aviation.

After spending hours trying to distract himself with work, Darcy glanced at this watch and saw it was 2 am. Walking to his bedroom he readied himself for bed and laid in the dark staring at his phone. Elizabeth still had 4 hrs before she would be off; she hadn't text or called since he last spoke to her. Darcy wanted to call her, but it was best he gave her some space and she was probably busy working anyway.

* * *

Getting 45minutes of sleep in the on call room, Elizabeth made her last rounds of the day and clocked out. Walking to her room, she decided to skip her shower and get dressed to ride her bike to Darcy's place. It was a little after 6am so she dressed warm, packed her Herschel with some Pjs and a second change of clothes and headed towards the parking garage.

It only took her a few minutes to get to the hotel since there wasn't any traffic in downtown Denver. There was no way she was going to let the valet touch her bike so she parked it in the parking lot in the back of the hotel. Apparently the hotel staff was aware that Elizabeth would be coming because no one stopped or questioned her when she walked towards the elevator to access the penthouse suite.

Putting her helmet in the coat closet, Elizabeth tiptoed quietly towards the bedroom. Peeking her head in and seeing Darcy sleeping she decided to shower in the bathroom in the hall instead of the Master bath. Her entire body was freezing from her ride and a hot bath seemed like heaven. She blow dried her hair to avoid getting sick from the dampness, cleaning up after herself she dropped her Herschel on the floor of the bedroom and slipped into the bed next to Darcy. She lay there watching him sleep for a few minutes.

The past 72hrs were a hurricane; the true definition of shit hitting the fan. What really brought Elizabeth back to Darcy's penthouse was that all throughout these crazy 3days Darcy was always there for her and she needed that constant in her life. With things so messed up as they were, if she could always count on him that would give everything enough purpose for her to keep moving forward. Not being able to keep from disturbing his sleep, Elizabeth lifted the covers and snuggled against his chest.

"Elizabeth" Darcy mumbled waking up to find her settling herself against him.

"I love you" Elizabeth felt his arms wrap around her and she knew this was where she belonged. When she walked in the penthouse she felt like she was dead on her feet, but being in Darcy's arms a sudden boost of energy filled her and sleep was the last thing on her mind.

Climbing on top of Darcy's bare chest, she nuzzled is neck and sucked at the spot below his ear that he told her drove him insane.

"Please don't tease me Elizabeth" Darcy whispered. His need to have her was deep; if she didn't stop what she was doing he wasn't going to be responsible for what ever happened next.

"Wake up and make love to me" Elizabeth begged near his ear as she pulled her night gown over her head.

Darcy's eyes shot open, he couldn't believe he was being greeted with the sight of Elizabeth's bare chest. He quickly flipped her over and took her nipple into his mouth. Pushing his sweats and briefs down, he trapped Elizabeth's hands above her head and forced his lips to devour hers. His leg was moving between her thighs rubbing up and down against her center. Hearing Elizabeth panting, Darcy released her hands and just about ripped her panties off of her.

With her hands now free, Elizabeth clung to the sheets as Darcy's mouth attacked her core. She used one hand to reach down and grip his hair while the other gripped the sheets. Darcy was watching her moan and when she saw his tongue fully extended and into her she couldn't resist grinding herself against it. He was eating her in a sloppy kind of way and Elizabeth could feel herself dripping wet from his spit and her own juices. When she came, she felt like the room was spinning. Darcy was definitely a man who knew how to use his mouth and she was fully prepared to return the favor. Until she felt him slide inside her. Her eyes shot open and she inhaled deeply at how slow he was moving. Coming down from her high, her sensitivity was heightened and she could feel every jerk and push clearly. It was hard for her to think let alone speak. But she managed to ask "did you use a…"

Darcy who was for some odd reason still holding the wrapper placed the empty wrapper into her hand and watch Elizabeth groan with every thrust. He was losing control over his restraint and pulled out. He wasn't anywhere near being done pleasing Elizabeth and he needed to reign in his need for release. When barely managed to pull out when he felt Elizabeth push him down towards the bed and stare down at him. Her eyes were deep with desire and Darcy fully expected her to straddle him, but she didn't. Elizabeth bent down to his ear and whispered, "You're the one who's teasing". He felt the coldness of her ending body contact, but the was quickly rectified when he saw her remove the condom and take his entire shaft into her mouth. She took him deep and he felt the tightness of her throat around the tip of his penis. Darcy could not take his eyes off of the way she licked and sucked on his tip. Elizabeth was slobbering all over him and he was desperately trying to fight releasing just so he could enjoy watching her longer. She was sucking him so hard the inside of her cheeks surrounded him as she brought him in and out of her mouth. Darcy couldn't hold back anymore, he came so suddenly that he didn't react quick enough to remove himself Elizabeth. But that was obviously not a problem as she had him deep in her throat, not a drop of his release ever leaving her mouth. He was panting in satisfaction and closed his eyes to regain proper thought.

Elizabeth removed herself to wipe herself down and rinse her mouth, when she return with a warm wash cloth she gently cleaned Darcy of her spit and finally the pang of tiredness decided to hit her. She dropped down into his waiting arms and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Stay in bed with me for a while" Elizabeth pleaded with her eyes closed. She knew Darcy would get up and start his day soon and she would probably sleep most of the day.

"I have a meeting at noon" Darcy caressed the skin of her arm, "I want to you to come look at townhouses with me after".

"We really need to talk about something before that" Elizabeth was already half asleep. "Go to your meeting and wake me when you get back".

Darcy looked down at Elizabeth a little worried about her saying they needed to talk. He sat in bed with her for 45 minutes before he had to shower and dress to meet with Charles and a few other business partners. Tucking the covers around Elizabeth, Darcy kissed her forehead and left her in bed. The reason he wanted a townhouse near the hospital was so he could have moments like this every day. Waking up with Elizabeth next to him was comforting. The only problem was getting her to agree to moving in with him and leaving the resident hall. It wasn't that the resident hall was awful; it was more that Elizabeth just needed a calm place to rest and get away from the crazy world of work. Although he wouldn't be at the Townhouse as much as he wanted, knowing Elizabeth would be living comfortably there in his absence gave Darcy an undeniable feeling of pride.

"Charles" Darcy greeted his friend before the meeting began.

"Darcy, how are you?" Charles knew the incident with Caroline had not died down yet and was curious as to how Darcy was dealing with it.

"I'm great" Darcy answered with a smile. His morning was one of the best he'd ever had.

Charles questioned Darcy's good mood but ignored it, "You figure out how we're going to deal with Caroline?"

"You're going to keep your sister away from me" Darcy stated firmly, "and I will refrain from leaking the surveillance video of her throwing herself at me, but I have released as statement setting the matter straight".

"Of course" Charles agreed, "So Jane and I've been talking and we're thinking about having a small ceremony at the resort in a few weeks. Her mother hates the idea, but Jane really wants Elizabeth to be there".

"I think it's a brilliant idea" Darcy removed his tablet from his briefcase and placed it next to his phone on the conference table.

"Great, so as the best man you and I need to get fitted this weekend in New York… I've arranged for a tailor from Brioni" Charles added remembering Jane's orders to make sure they were fitted this weekend.

"Why can't they fly out here?" Darcy asked checking his calendar to see if that would be a problem.

"They're really swamped for Fashion Week" Charles shrugged his shoulders not understanding the idea, "My assistant had a hard time getting this appointment so we really cannot miss it Darce".

"Fine" Darcy agreed as the room began filling for their meeting.

* * *

Elizabeth slept like a baby up until the ringing of her phone woke her. "Hello" she mumbled into her phone her eyes still closed and her face smothered into the pillow.

"Lizzie, wake up I have an appointment in an hour at Anne Be for my wedding dress" Jane spoke a sweetly yet demandingly.

"I'm already downtown" Elizabeth groaned opening her eyes glad Darcy kept the shades down to block out the daylight.

"Really? Great then take a shower and brush your hair because you're getting fitted also" Jane ordered, "Meet me there in 45 minutes… don't be late".

"All I have are jeans" Elizabeth muttered slowly sitting up against the head board.

"I'll bring you heels and a dress you can change in my car" Jane was glad Elizabeth informed her ahead of time. Anne Be was a fancy bridal shop, jeans and boots weren't going to cut it in there.

Elizabeth dragged herself out of bed and did as she was told. It was her sister's wedding preparations and she was the one who couldn't complain because Jane had already moved around so much to accommodate her busy hospital schedule. While walking to the parking lot she chuckled at how bad ass she would look riding her Victory Judge wearing heels and a dress. It would be a bit too attention seeking, but definitely bad ass.

"I completely forgot you only had your bike" Jane was waiting in her car when Elizabeth opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Blame our spoiled baby sister for that" Elizabeth quickly changed and followed Jane into the bridal shop. "Fancy much she asked taking in the designer and couture gowns on display.

"Charles insisted and I can't really say no to him" Jane replied walking to the front desk. "Hi, Jane Bennett, I have an appointment at 1:00".

"Yes, Miss Bennett, you'll be in room B" The woman smiled politely at Jane and Elizabeth and directed them to their fitting room to meet with their consultant.

"Uh just a heads up I can't try on anything that goes below here" Elizabeth held her hand to the top of her breasts. While she was showering she noticed there were bruises all over her breast and stomach.

"Why not?" Jane asked looking over the dresses that were already inside the dressing room.

"Let's just say I didn't sleep alone" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows to make Jane even more uncomfortable.

"Honestly Lizzie" Jane blushed, "I don't understand how you even find time to have a personal life".

"Hello, I'm Jessica Clark" a mid aged woman walked into the room, "Miss Bennett and…".

"Miss Bennett" Elizabeth added, "I guess you can call me Lizzie to distinguish the both of us".

"Thank you" Jessica added, "So according you our discussion on the phone I took the liberty to put a few dress on display here… I think it helps to have you to try on different dresses and see what you like and don't and that way we can take those bits and pieces and find the perfect dress".

"I am all for it" Jane answered following Jessica into the dressing room to try on the first dress.

Elizabeth picked up her phone to send Darcy a quick message about her being gone. Placing her phone back onto the sofa she sat on, she rose and took a look at the bridesmaid dresses catalogue. When Jane walked out in the first gown Elizabeth nearly cried seeing her big sister look so angelic.

"Look at that amazing lace detail" Elizabeth smiled from her seat. Jane was beaming, but Elizabeth knew that wasn't the dress Jane wanted. Jane was a simple kind of girl and that dress was gorgeous, it just had a lot going on.

"You don't think it's too much?" Jane asked looking at herself in the different angle mirror.

"Jane where's the wedding going to be?" Elizabeth asked an idea popping in her head.

"Aspen resort" Jane answered still looking in the mirror.

"Indoors or out?" Elizabeth stood and placed the catalogue back on the table.

"Inside" Jane looked at Elizabeth with arched questioning brows.

"Would it be alright if I grab a gown I saw outside?" Elizabeth asked Jessica who nodded her permission.

Elizabeth saw the perfect gown for Jane when they walked inside. It was a Lazaro Alencon lace mermaid gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline, elongated bodice with gold shimmer ribbon at natural waist, champagne tulle skirt accented with floral corsage and horsehair pickups, chapel train. It was simple yet completely Jane's style. When Elizabeth returned with the dress the look on Jane's face spoke enough. Elizabeth handed the dress to Jessica and sat back on the sofa. This time when Jane came out there were tears in her eyes and Elizabeth blew her big sister a kiss. After her measurements were taken all the attention shifted to Elizabeth who had to now try on a few bridesmaid dresses.

"What would you like Janey?" Elizabeth asked wanting Jane to make the decision and be done with it.

"Honestly, something near princess like" Jane sent Elizabeth begging eyes.

"Like huge skirt kind of thing?" Elizabeth looked skeptical.

"Please..." Jane pleaded.

"Alright, what about the Elie Saab Nude Tulle dress on display outside?" Elizabeth saw the dress through the window and though it was really pretty.

"Really? You'd wear that one?" Jane asked completely shocked that Elizabeth chose the exact one she had in mind.

"For you, yes" Elizabeth smiled. "Can we skip the fitting and just take my measurements?"

"Of course" Jessica smiled and measured Elizabeth.

"Thank you so much for doing this" Jane hugged Elizabeth as they stood outside to depart.

"Thanks for letting me still be your maid of honor" Elizabeth removed the heels Jane brought and slipped on her jeans and combat boots. After her appearance was set back to right she stuffed the dress into her backpack and kissed Jane on the cheek before riding off on her Victory Judge.

* * *

The meeting dragged on longer than Darcy expected. He sat listening to proposal after proposal about how they should improve the newest jet model. Seeing the screen of his phone illuminate he causally leaned forward and read the message. _Went out with Jane, cuddle with me when you get back?_ Elizabeth texted him. Darcy clenched his teeth to keep from smiling.

"That was pointless" Charles spoke while he and Darcy made their way to the curb of the airport where both their cars were waiting.

"Tell me about it" Darcy agreed agitated they spent 4 hours doing absolutely nothing progressive.

"Don't forget this weekend Darce" Charles said before getting into his car, "I scheduled the jet to leave at 7:00am".

Getting into the car, Darcy pulled out his phone and checked for messages. While there weren't any from Elizabeth, there were a few business relate ones that needed immediate attention. It was while he was checking these messages that the passing of a motorist next to his window distracted him. The biker was wearing a backpack very similar to Elizabeth's Herschel and even the Shark branded helmet was the same.

"Pull up along side that motorcycle" Darcy ordered his driver. Once he was next to the bike Darcy rolled down his window and sure enough it was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth saw through her peripheral vision the car next to her roll their window down, but she usually ignored that kind of thing because it was usually creepers trying to get her number. But glancing at the driver of the vehicle she noticed it was Darcy's driver and turn her head to see it was Darcy who rolled his window down. Looking at the street light she noticed it just turned red and she had some time before it went green again. Putting down her stand she removed her helmet and quickly hopped off her bike. Shoving her head into Darcy's window placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Stuffing her hair back into her helmet she laughed at the horns beeping behind her and mounted her bike. The light turned green just as she revved it. Cutting off Darcy's Audi she rode towards the hotel. Parking her bike in the lot she couldn't help the smile that was permanently glued to her face as she walked towards the front of the hotel.

Darcy waited out front for her when he watched her go towards the parking lot instead of the valet circle. Seeing Elizabeth on her bike was a vision Darcy never expected. The woman never seized to amaze him. The motorcycle Elizabeth was a mystery and when she removed her helmet and kissed him Darcy immediately ranked that his favorite memory with Elizabeth thus far.

"Nice bike" Darcy took her helmet from her and accepted her welcoming kiss.

"Thanks, why do you look so surprised?" Elizabeth asked as she followed him inside.

"I really didn't think you owned that kind of bike" Darcy admitted, "I thought it would be something more street racing type".

"Too typical" Elizabeth scrunched her nose at him and wrapped her arm around his, " a Victory Judge is so tough and renegade".

"Why didn't you let the valet park it?" Darcy asked her.

"Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth took great offense, "No one has ever sat on my bike except for me… and any coward that gets away with it while it's parked". Elizabeth watched as Darcy smiled at her again and looked away. "Would you stop looking at me like that?" she scolded.

"I just…" Darcy was amazed, "tell me something else about you that I don't know".

Elizabeth stepped out the elevator smiling at how silly he was being right now, "I guess…" Elizabeth answered removing her leather jacket and hanging it in the coat closet. "I used to skateboard until my mom broke my board in half and told me get a man and go to college".

"So snowboarding…?" Darcy picked up her backpack and walked it the bedroom.

"Snowboarding started when our late granddad owned a cabin in Aspen, we'd visit every winter and Mary was the first to really take it seriously" Elizabeth walked into the bathroom to wash off the road from her face and hands.

"You went out with Jane?" Darcy asked watching her through the mirror as she dried her face.

"Wedding stuff" Elizabeth answered, "How was your meeting?"

"Pointless" Darcy pulled Elizabeth towards him, "Mind if we have dinner here? I don't want to share you with anyone tonight".

Wiggling free from him, Elizabeth answered, "I think that's a great idea". Picking up her backpack she grabbed her phone and hospital beeper to place them on the nightstand.

"Don't tell me you have to leave" Darcy walked out of the bathroom and saw Elizabeth was holding her hospital pager.

"No" Elizabeth removed her shoes and place them near the door. "Come on I'm starving" Elizabeth kissed Darcy on the cheek and pushed him towards the living room.

Once the food was ordered Elizabeth and Darcy sat on the couch, "There something I need to talk to you about". Elizabeth brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You mentioned that earlier" Darcy agreed and gave her his attention.

"Well… I don't really know how to beat around the bush so…" Elizabeth decided to just say it, "I have the option to take residency at Mercy West and I'm really thinking about it".

"Mercy West… In Aspen?" Darcy asked to understand properly.

Nodding her head Elizabeth couldn't decipher Darcy's expression. "I know you said you were looking to purchase a townhouse near the hospital because of me and I just…don't think I want to be at Mercy anymore… I really am thinking about accepting the offer".

"Is this because of the tabloids?" Darcy didn't want Elizabeth to make this kind of decision prematurely.

"There's that, plus the fact that Dr. Hall an attending surgeon at Mercy West has offered to personally take me under his wing and mentor me" Elizabeth said innocently unaware that Darcy was harboring a bit of jealousy against Dr. Hall since he inquired after her following Georgiana's surgery.

"Are there any cons to Mercy West?" Darcy asked really hoping there were because having Elizabeth working day in and out with Dr. Hall was not going to be easy for him to accept.

"Well it's only a level II trauma center which really isn't a bad thing, I would be coming in nearly three months and outsider, Changing residency programs is kind of frowned upon so I've heard… but the attending surgeon wants me there and my Uncle approves and I'd have to find my own apartment because they don't offer resident housing". Elizabeth really felt like going to Aspen would be a better option than staying at Mercy. She looked to Darcy for his opinion, but the elevator dinged and he rose to answer it.

In the time it took Darcy to retrieve the cart and pull out Elizabeth's chair for her at the dining table, Elizabeth noticed a complete mood change in him. He was quiet and his jaw was locked. He hardly glanced at her during the meal and any time Elizabeth asked something he answered with a short one or two word reply.

"Is something brothering you?" Elizabeth finally had enough and set down her fork.

"No" Darcy answered like he did the last five questions.

Watching him avoid her once again Elizabeth gently placed her napkin on the table and scooted back her chair. She softly whispered "excuse me" and left the table. Storming out was something she done far too many times. Being calm and thinking rationally worked in Lydia's case because Elizabeth was no longer bothered by how stupid she was being. Using the same tactic here she sat on the floor in Darcy's bedroom staring out at the city below. Darcy hadn't followed her in which was a clear indicator something was indeed wrong. Elizabeth tried four times to get him to talk about what was bothering him, but he refused. Giving him his space, she watched downtown Denver and let it sooth her to a peaceful state. Feeling like she was in the right mind to be patient enough to deal with Darcy's bad mood, Elizabeth returned to the living room to find he was still sitting at the dining table staring absentmindedly at the plate of food in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked softly standing at the opposite end of the table staring at Darcy. Receiving no response Elizabeth walked slowly towards Darcy and squeezed herself between his chest and the dining table to sit facing him on his lap. "Baby…" she used a gently tone to speak to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "just talk to me".

Wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist Darcy rested his face on her chest, "Don't go" he said faintly as he felt Elizabeth's heart beating inside the chest he laid his head on.

"I'm right here" Elizabeth smiled awkwardly and assured him not knowing what he was being so emotional over.

"To Mercy West" Darcy pulled back and looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Why?" Elizabeth stiffened at his request. This entire time he was thinking about Mercy West and Elizabeth had no idea.

"Because I'm asking you not to" Darcy knew that wasn't a good enough reason, but a part of him hoped it would be.

It was Elizabeth's turn to let silence sweep over her. Darcy's request was plain and simple, the raw emotion behind it was true and Elizabeth was torn. At first she thought Aspen would be the perfect change, but seeing Darcy so distraught she second guessed this opinion. There was nothing to think about, the man she loved made her a sincere request, "Ok" Elizabeth replied removing herself from Darcy's lap and walking into the bedroom. She brushed her teeth and changed into her night gown. Making sure her alarm was set so she could get to work on time, she got under the covers and fell asleep with her back facing Darcy's side of the bed.

It was a selfish request, but Darcy didn't want her to take that residency position. Although the cons spoke for themselves and it was ultimately Elizabeth's decision to make, Darcy made the request with his own needs at the forefront. What made him feel awful was that Elizabeth obliged him even though his only supportable reason was that he was asking her, Elizabeth still said she would not go. Frankly Darcy was surprised she didn't storm out of the place. It was a gut wrenching situation and Darcy could hardly believe he so selfishly asked her to stay. Elizabeth would surely resent him down the road, she didn't fight him or argue now but eventually she would regret it. He sat at the dining table for hours thinking of how he could fix this. Elizabeth would be leaving for work soon and he wouldn't see her for the next twenty-four hours maybe even longer. Finally an idea popped in his head and Darcy stood from the table and went into his study. It wasn't until 4:30am that he emerged from his office with his hard work in hand. After making sure his plan was in place he changed and got into bed next to Elizabeth. Her back was faced to him and as much as he wanted to pull her close to him, he pushed aside that desire to let her have undisturbed sleep.

Absentmindedly reaching her hand to the night stand, Elizabeth searched for her phone to shut off the alarm. A huge headache was throbbing against her temple as she sat up to walk to the bathroom. A quick glance to Darcy's side of the bed told her he did eventually come to bed last night.

Closing the door to the bathroom to keep the light from flooding the bedroom, Elizabeth nearly shrieked when she found the bathroom mirror was covered in colorful post-it sticky notes. She had to climb onto the counter to read the first one in the upper left corner it said,

_Reasons to stay in Denver_.

Smiling at the covered mirror she felt her heart flutter at Darcy's handy work. Elizabeth read the first reason fully expecting it to ask her to stay for him, but it wasn't. It said,

_Mercy is rated the #4 best surgical medical teaching program in the U.S._

She wanted to stand there and read them all, but she had to shower and dress for work. Today she actually had to commute to work so she really needed to use her time wisely. Collecting every post-it from the mirror in order she put them in her toiletry bag so she wouldn't leave them behind, planning to read them throughout the day.

Last night was a different type of fight between her and Darcy. Darcy's raw emotions were shockingly vulnerable and Elizabeth really didn't have it in her to deny him what he was asking after the struggle they've been through. If she really sat down and thought about the Aspen offer, she would have realized that she would be trading the animosity at Mercy for new ones when she went to Aspen. Residents would talk no matter where she went because it would be clearly obvious strings were pulled to have her change programs. Having a few minutes before she needed to leave, she cleared last night's dinner and did the dishes. The amount of effort that went into Darcy's little surprise was amazing and Elizabeth assumed he was probably exhausted. Taking a post-it off his desk she left him a quick note and stuck it on her pillow before leaving the penthouse.

"Morning Bennett" Nick greeted her while they crossed paths on the resident hall bridge.

"Hey" Elizabeth was still a little pissed at him about how he jumped to conclusions about Darcy.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday" Nick apologized, "It wasn't any of my business".

"No it wasn't" Elizabeth answered coldly, "I gotta go".

"I know this is going to sound like I'm in your business again" Nick stopped her, "but there is a rumor floating around that your transferring residency programs".

"Who told you that?" Elizabeth could not believe how that was a rumor already when she only found out herself yesterday.

"One of the nurses swears she overheard Chief saying it" Nick shrugged his shoulders knowing the nurses to be gossips of the worst kind. "If it's not true fine, but if it is I really think you should stay, this is just intern year… once we're the upper residents all this drama will be so far beneath us to even deserve being recognizing".

"I can't believe this shit" Elizabeth sighed, "Thanks… did uh, Kitty call?" She asked feeling like even as weird as their relationship was Nick was practically the closest thing she had to a resident friend.

"No" Nick answered dejectedly watching Elizabeth's face drop ready to offer him comfort, laughing out loud he exclaimed, "SHE TEXTED!" shoving his fist in the air in victory.

"You're an idiot" Elizabeth threw over her shoulder leaving Nick on the bridge and going to start her shift.

Putting the stack of post-its she collected from the mirror in the pocket of her white coat, she grabbed her notebook and joined her resident group for rounds.

"Bennett you're doing sutures today" Her supervising resident assigned her once they were finished doing rounds. Elizabeth hated sutures. It meant stuck in the ER all day and it made the day move by really slow. At least with labs she was filing and running all over the place, but stitching up cuts and gashes wasn't as demanding. Remembering the post-its in her pocket, she decided maybe being in the ER wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Dr. Bennett there's a few patients waiting for your attention in bed 2, 5 and 10" The nurse handed her their paper work and Elizabeth got to work.

Handing the patient's release forms back to the nurse, Elizabeth sat behind one of the desks and pulled out the stack of post-its. The next one said,

_Mercy General Surgery section was granted another year ACGME accredited fellowships in Critical Care Surgery under the Chief of Surgery Dr. Edward Gardiner. Thinking ahead once you finish your residency, the fellowship program is great._

Elizabeth smiled and went to the next sticky,

_Dr. Sims, the Program Director of the General Surgery Residency Program at Mercy is a nationally prominent general surgeon. You really couldn't be learning from a more decorated surgeon then him._

She read through the dozens of post-it notes, having only three more left she looked up as she saw someone approaching her.

"Dr. Bennett you have a patient in bed 10" A nurse interrupted her. Tucking the post-its back into her coat Elizabeth decided maybe she was too hasty in telling Darcy about the offer. It was clear that Mercy was the best choice career wise, changing programs didn't even make sense any more.

Elizabeth left the ER once the other resident came to switch with her and walked straight to the OR where she knew her uncle was in surgery. He never protested Elizabeth entering the OR when he was doing surgery so Elizabeth put on a mask and walked in. Standing as far away from the table as she could and still be in ear shot of her uncle she spoke, "I guess you heard the rumors are flying".

"I did" Edward smiled but it was blocked by his mask.

Elizabeth could have waited til her uncle was done, but since there were two residents and a few nurses inside she thought this was the best way to get the news out. "Well I'm staying, can you please let Dr. Hall know I appreciate the offer, but Mercy is home".

"With pleasure" Edward looked away for the table and nodded with pride at Elizabeth. He didn't want her to go; she was going to do great things here at Mercy.

"Sorry for interrupting" Elizabeth gave her uncle a thumbs up and left the OR.

Smiling the entire way to the elevator, Elizabeth took the post-its out of her pocket and read the last three.

_If all the reasons before weren't compelling enough_

_Then the last reason I can selfishly offer is for you to stay_

_For me, I love you F.D._

Walking straight to the locker room, Elizabeth opened her locker and stuck those last three post-its to the inside of the door to remain as a reminder why loving Darcy was the best thing in the world.


	4. YSML 13

It was just before 10am that Darcy opened his eyes. He had no reason to get out of bed early, Elizabeth was already at work and whatever business he had to deal with could wait till later. Reaching his hand to grab Elizabeth's pillow to smother his face in, his hand met a piece of paper. Smiling at the irony that it was a post-it Darcy read it. _On-Call 6am, house viewing 11?_

Grabbing his phone Darcy replied, _Are you sure?_

_Yes! _He received a near instant reply from Elizabeth.

Testing his luck to see how long she would keep responding he replied, _you forgive me for last night?_

_No, but you can definitely beg for it later. _Darcy's bad mood disappeared instantly after reading that message from Elizabeth.

_YES for house viewing, No for begging _Darcy smiled at his screen like an idiot.

_ Shame… I started the pill. _Reading Elizabeth's reply Darcy felt a response somewhere other than his chest. He read the message again wide eyed and desperately wanting tomorrow to come sooner.

_I'll beg! _Darcy replied.

He waited a few minutes for Elizabeth to reply, but she didn't Assuming she had to get back to work, he pulled himself out of bed to start the day; afternoon in his case.

* * *

Elizabeth looked down at her beeper going off and saw it was for Lydia's room. It wasn't a 911 page so she took the elevator instead of the stairs.

"Hi Lydia" Elizabeth walked into her sister's room and saw she was alone.

"It's about time" Lydia replied a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth didn't have the patience to deal with Lydia's moods anymore. She loved her, but the lack of remorse was enough for Elizabeth to no longer care to sensor herself around Lydia.

"I want to leave" Lydia folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"You can't" Elizabeth stated plainly.

"What good are you as a doctor if you can't get me released?" Lydia glared at Elizabeth watching her look over her patient charts.

"You're going into rehab next week" Elizabeth braced herself for Lydia's outburst that was sure to follow.

"NO FUCKIN' WAY" Lydia shouted, "I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

"Keep your voice down" Elizabeth ordered, "you're not the only patient in this hospital".

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A PATIENT IN THIS HOSPITAL!" Lydia yelled at the top of her lungs.

Rubbing het temple Elizabeth sighed and said, "Call mom the next time you want someone to listen to you…".

"FUCK YOU LIZZIE!" Lydia snapped back.

"No, better yet…call Wickham" Elizabeth retorted slamming Lydia's file back into the holder at the end of the bed.

"I hate you!" Lydia spat slamming her fists against the bed.

"I don't care" Elizabeth spoke softly giving up trying to reason with Lydia. She walked out the room and shut the door as Lydia threw insults at her. She and Lydia never met eye to eye to begin with and this was one of the many fights Elizabeth could add to their portfolio. Walking to the nurse station she found Lydia's nurse, "Please don't page me again for her unless it's a 911".

Elizabeth was leaving the ICU when through the glass walls she saw the retreating form of what look very much like George Wickham. There was only one reason George Wickham would be walking out of the ICU and Elizabeth felt every part of her tense in boiling hot rage. He probably came to visit Lydia and saw the she was in the room so he was now making a getaway. Lydia's outburst only fueled her rage and Elizabeth followed Wickham out the hospital and into the parking structure.

When she saw him standing next to what she assumed was his rental she made her presence known, "HEY!" she called out watching Wickham look attentively at her. Elizabeth walked with long full strides up to Wickham and punched him right in the jaw. Everything around her was blurred by the madness of her temper. The force of her fist against Wickham's face caused him to stumble back against the car and "Stay away from my sisteR… "

"WHAT THE HELL BENNETT?" Wickham cried trying to stable himself against the car.

Elizabeth took another shot at him, this time smashing her fist in his eye. "whatever you're doing with her ends now!"

Elizabeth would have hit him again, but the sound of a car horn signaled she needed to walk away. Her knuckles were a little red and stretching her hand open and close she was glad nothing seemed broken. The only other time she'd ever punched something was at the gym when she took a boxing workout class with Charlotte when they were EMTs. That's where she learned never to punch anyone flat fisted, but to do it with your knuckles to avoid hurting yourself. She was breathing so hard she walked straight into the supply closet and grabbed a paper bag to help her calm down.

Fate was seriously trying to make her day even worse when the phone in her pocket vibrated with a phone call from her mother. Answering her phone Elizabeth knew her headache would only get worse.

"Elizabeth!" Fanny yelled into the phone.

"Yes mom?" Elizabeth answered picking up her patient rounds schedule from the observation desk.

"Must you agitate your sister? You know the ordeal she went through" Fanny protested.

"Mom I have to work" Elizabeth could not believe how one track minded her mother was.

"Elizabeth! Don't push me off the phone, Lydia needs to be released in time for Jane's wedding" Fanny added.

"Then ask Uncle Eddie" Elizabeth ordered her mother. Having Lydia out of the hospital was not a good idea, she needed to be monitored for infection and also meet with consultants regarding rehab and possible prosthetics.

"You know that man won't do anything if I ask" Fanny spat, "Tell him to have Lydia released by the end of the week, she needs to be fitted for her dress".

"I have to go" Elizabeth had no intention of asking her uncle to release Lydia. Dr. Sims would discharge her whenever he felt she was ready to go home.

"Ask him Elizabeth!" Fanny yelled into the phone.

"Goodbye" Elizabeth ended the call and threw all her emotions away so she could properly meet with her patients.

When she walked out the supply closet she ran into her uncle.

"I heard about Lydia's little outburst" Edward followed Elizabeth to the center desk.

"Little?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"I can't have her released early" Edward informed Elizabeth.

"I had no intention of asking you, Lydia thinks being in here is punishment… she's staying the entire 15 days Dr. Sims ordered" Elizabeth stated bitterly hoping Lydia goes crazy having to stay here.

"I completely agree" Edward smiled looking down at the chart Elizabeth opened and noticed her hand holding the pen was swollen and beginning to bruise. "What happened to your hand?" Edward questioned already having an idea of what caused the swelling; he just wasn't sure who the unfortunate soul was on the receiving end of it.

"He came to see her" Elizabeth didn't need to lie to her uncle.

"Elizabeth!" Edward scolded taking her to a bench situated along the wall. "I specifically remember telling you not to do anything".

"I'm her big sister" Elizabeth was deep in her emotions, feeling like she failed Lydia through this entire ordeal. "He's a rake uncle Eddie, Lydia isn't mature enough to realize that".

"God Lizzie what did you do?" Edward sighed taking Elizabeth's hand in his own to examine the damage. Feeling everything still in its proper place he looked pointedly at his niece, "You're lucky you didn't break anything… you can't keep acting on Lydia's behalf, she'll never learn".

"I know… I'll stop… it's just he had no right to be here" Elizabeth admitted leaning the back of her head against the wall.

"Just promise you won't _ever_ take the physical route again" Edward would have been very disappointed if he didn't feel like George Wickham didn't deserve it.

"Can I ask you something… personal?" Elizabeth made sure the area was clear of lurking ears, her relationship with Darcy was getting serious and her uncle always gave her some of the best advice.

"Of course" Edward looked worriedly at Elizabeth.

"I'm dating Darcy" Elizabeth whispered, "Is it wrong of me to constantly feel like he's going to suffer because of that?"

"Lizzie" Edward knew exactly what Elizabeth felt. "You're aunt's father hated me when we started dating while I was in med school… you're aware of your aunt's family legacy right?"

"Her great grandfather founded that paper goods company" Elizabeth replied knowing her aunt Maddie came from a family of money.

"Right, well imagine her father's surprise when she introduced me; a part time bartender at night and med student during the day" Edward answered.

"But look at you know?" Elizabeth reasoned, "Chief of surgery at a Trauma-I facility and the teaching program here is nationally ranked 4th. Uncle you're every doctor's dream". She smiled remembering the information Darcy wrote on the post-its.

"But no one knew then I would be here today" Edward pointed out, "Through it all Maddie never gave up on me… If Darcy is the man you think is worthy of your affections and trust, then give him back just the same. Don't let society's opinions dictate your limits, because when you've accomplished making your mark on the world… you won't even remember the hurt and pain you're feeling now".

"Aunt Maddie's parents hated you?" Elizabeth asked no believing anyone could hate her gentle souled uncle.

"Oh yeah, they didn't even come to our wedding" Edward stated, "I always felt like I tore Maddie from her family, but she tells me day in and out that she'd do it all over again in a heartbeat".

"She's never resented losing them?" Elizabeth was surprised she never knew this about her uncle.

"No" Edward admitted, "When I was inducted into the Medical Society of Brilliance they called to offer congratulations, but Maddie made no attempt to further that contact… Elizabeth the point is, Darcy is a grown man and you're worth _a lot_ more than you give yourself credit for".

Nodding her head in understanding Elizabeth stood and hugged her uncle, "Thank you for sharing that".

"Listen, I know a lot people give you a hard time because you're my niece" Edward smiled comfortingly at Elizabeth, "But you're tough Lizze and I would never let you loose in this lion's den if I wasn't completely confident you would come out on top".

"I'll remember that" Elizabeth watched her uncle leave before returning to her rounds.

Making sure to change the battery in her pager, Elizabeth laid out the knee high length burgundy long sleeve wrap around dress Jane brought her for the bridal gown appointment and taupe heels Charlotte bought. She spent the majority of the day icing her hand to keep the swelling down and it worked but it was still red and turning darker.

She would be meeting Darcy in a few hours to look at houses and Elizabeth decided to get whatever sleep she could before then, praying her beeper would not go off. Last thing she wanted was to be cranky and horrible to be around. Fishing her phone out of her pocket she sent Darcy a quick text and fell into sleep land.

* * *

As his usual routine, the first thing Darcy did when he opened his eyes was grab his phone to check his messages. Ignore all the other messages he opened the one from Elizabeth,

_Sleeping in 5 seconds. Pick me up out front at 11._

Responding with his understanding, Darcy forced himself to get up to confirm with the realtor. With him leaving to New York for the weekend, he wanted to have Elizabeth settled into the new place before that. He also was due back in London for Georgiana's cast removal. While everything inside him wanted to stay in Denver with Elizabeth, responsibilities were finally catching up to him. He pushed meetings and client events back so he could have time with Elizabeth and these duties couldn't be ignored any longer. Knowing Elizabeth was would be comfortably staying somewhere he approved of made it a little easier to leave.

A little before 11, Darcy sat in the back of his Audi waiting for Elizabeth to come out of the hospital. He was anxious to see her, the pull she had on his entire being was strong and he didn't know how he would manage being away from her for the weekend let alone the two weeks he needed to visit Georgiana and deal with Pemberley business.

When Elizabeth finally walked out of the hospital, Darcy stopped his driver from getting out. Elizabeth's outfit shocked him, he expected her to come out in jeans and her converse sneakers. While she was dressed properly for the occasion, she wasn't dressed how his Elizabeth would. He worried that she was changing herself for him; he would never ask Elizabeth to change anything about her.

Opening his door, Darcy walked around the car and hoped Elizabeth wouldn't be angry that he did. When she smiled at him, Darcy sighed in relief and retuned one of his own. There was something different about her welcome, she didn't look around to see if anyone was watching and she didn't try and awkwardly brush him off. When he rounded the car, Elizabeth walked briskly towards him and flung herself into his arms.

"I missed you" Elizabeth whispered into his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"And I missed you" Darcy placed a light kiss on her lips before opening her door. "New dress?" he asked remembering she said she only owned three.

"It's Jane's, she loaned it to me when we went to the bridal shop" Elizabeth buckled her seat belt and turned to face Darcy.

"You're gorgeous" Darcy complemented, but the dress wasn't what changed about Elizabeth, "Something's different?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth sighed and dropped her pager and phone on the seat between them. "Post-it notes can do that to a person".

"I'm so sorry about last night" Darcy grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips his eyes widening at her bruised knuckles. "What happened?" he pulled her hand closer to him to get a better look.

"Uh…" Elizabeth stuttered knowing she couldn't lie to him, "I kinda punched someone… twice".

"WHAT!?" Darcy blurted out in fury. "WHO? WHY?..."

"It doesn't matter" Elizabeth tried to pacify Darcy's anger, but it was no use.

"WHO'D YOU HIT?" Darcy eyes were daggering at Elizabeth, "DID THEY TOUCH YOU? ARE YOU HURT?"

"No, no" Elizabeth raised her hands up to calm him down, "I'm fine… I'm fine… it was George; I hit him in his jaw… and his eye". Elizabeth thought Darcy was literally going to explode at how red face angry he was. "Please don't freak out, it wasn't a fight and he didn't touch me… I followed him out the hospital and I don't know what happened I just lost it".

"Why would you do something so careless Elizabeth?" Darcy spat, "What if he hit you? Elizabeth… I can't even look at you I'm so…"

"Darcy I wasn't thinking when I did it" Elizabeth cut him off, "He's stringing my sister along and when I saw him at the hospital something in me just burst and I couldn't stop myself".

"So assaulting him and putting yourself in the line of possibly getting hurt in return was you're bright idea?" Darcy's hands were gesturing in the air trying to physically express his words.

"I did what I did, although in retrospect I'm not proud of it" Elizabeth stood her ground, "But I don't regret it either". She focused her eyes outside her window so worked up by everything.

Darcy sat on his side of the car his whole body coursing with hate directed at Wickham. He couldn't get the thought of him possibly hurting Elizabeth out of his head. Looking across the back seat at Elizabeth, he saw the very reason he loved Elizabeth and she wouldn't be that woman if she wasn't fearless, that's just who his Elizabeth was. What she did was definitely negligent, but her intensions were far from that. Reaching across the seat, Darcy pushed the button to release Elizabeth's seat belt and pulled her towards him. Bringing her bruised hand to his mouth he kissed it gently, "I'm sorry for yelling, I'm very protective of you and the thought of Wickham…"

"I'm fine" Elizabeth assured him kissing him carefully on the lips, "I swear I'll never do anything that stupid again… I honestly can't even believe I had the gull to do it to begin with".

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Darcy put Elizabeth's bruised hand flat on his cheek and covered it with his own.

"Positive" Elizabeth smiled comfortingly at Darcy; he was worried about her and he had every right to be. "Thank you for the post-its" she remembered Darcy's sweet gesture giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I had last night" Darcy felt horrible about so selfishly wanting Elizabeth to stay.

Elizabeth was going to respond but all rational though left her mind when they pulled into the driveway of the first house. When Darcy said townhouse she expected just that, the house they pulled into had a private gate and round about driveway.

"No!" Elizabeth answered without even getting out of the car. The house was way too big and she knew it was in one of Denver's most elite neighborhoods.

"It's only five miles from the hospital and It's gated Elizabeth" Darcy reasoned opening his door.

"No!" She said firmly reaching over him and shutting the door. "Darcy you don't even live in Denver, why do you need such an extravagant house?" Elizabeth stared wide eyed outside her window at the three story mansion outside.

"You're gonna live in it" Darcy answered without hesitation.

"I said I would _look _at houses _with you _under the assumption that it would be _for you_" Elizabeth enunciated for understanding.

"Come on, we can discuss this later" Darcy opened his door and got out quickly so Elizabeth couldn't slam it close again. Helping her out of the car he added, "Please don't argue with me on this".

Having no intention to embarrass Darcy in front of the realtor, Elizabeth put her best foot forward and decided to smile her way through Darcy's manipulation.

"Hello Dr. Bennet, I'm Jacob Lewis" Jacob introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. Lewis" Elizabeth greeted him warmly; dropping Darcy's hand the minute Jacob turned his back. She was angry that Darcy would assume she was going to let him swoop in and allow him to easily throw his money left and right to make her life easier.

The house was actually four stories, one which was an under level entertainment room. It was undeniably gorgeous and exactly the kind of place that would fit Darcy, but if wasn't her. She liked the small jail cell sized room at the resident hall. Aside from the noise next door, it served its purpose perfectly.

Walking into the master bedroom, Elizabeth had to admit the view of the infinity pool and garden was beautiful.

"What do you think?" Darcy crept up behind Elizabeth as he saw her looking out the bedroom window. While in front Jacob Elizabeth was polite and attentive, the minute he turned his back or left the room Darcy felt her cold treatment of him.

"It's perfect…" Elizabeth answered without turning from the window, "for you".

"Elizabeth is it wrong for me to want to care for you?" Darcy asked softly.

Knowing this wasn't the time or place to have this discussion Elizabeth shook her head _no._

"Then please just let me do this for you" Darcy pleaded.

"Are we ready for the view the next property?" Jacob asked walking into the room.

"Yes" Elizabeth answered quickly following Jacob out. She was already in the car when Darcy walked out the house. Checking her pager to make sure she hadn't missed anything she ignored him as he entered the car.

"Elizabeth" Darcy spoke when the silence was unbearable.

"I like the resident hall" Elizabeth answered to get straight to the point.

"I love waking up with you in my arms, having you in bed next to me" Darcy wanted Elizabeth next to him every second work didn't keep her away. "Don't you want that?"

"That's not even a fair question" Elizabeth shook her head at how low Darcy was stooping to play this out, "Of course I want that".

"You work constantly…" Darcy reasoned, "I have to go back to New York this weekend and then London".

"So why bother buy the house?" Elizabeth asked the obvious question.

"Because I love you and if I can make your demanding schedule a little less stressful I want to do it" Darcy looked pleadingly at Elizabeth.

"I'm one person Darcy" Elizabeth brought her tone down to a calm and understanding one, "I don't want to get off of work and come home to a gigantic house that will most of the time be empty".

"I will fly back every single time I can" Darcy answered without missing a beat.

"Do you honestly want to spend your free time jet setting between Denver and New York?" Elizabeth didn't get why Darcy was so determined to see her comfortable while he would be the one losing sleep and basically living on a plane.

"For you, yes" Darcy took Elizabeth's hand in his, "Even if all I can spend with you is a few hours, Elizabeth it'll be worth it… please".

"I'm not staying there alone" Elizabeth wasn't giving up that easy.

"What 's it gonna take…" Darcy dropped her hand and moved over to her side and nuzzled the side of her neck, "for you to say yes?"

Focusing on the head rest in front of her Elizabeth tried to block out the warmth of Darcy's lips against her neck. "I want Walter" Elizabeth demanded.

"You want my turtle?" Darcy pulled back in surprise of her unexpected request.

"Turtles are low maintenance when it comes to caring for them" Elizabeth pushed Darcy back to his side of the car, "and he'll keep me company even if all I'm doing is sleeping".

"Fine, but you'll have to wait till I return from London at the end of the month" Darcy pouted, "Also, if you pay more attention to him than me he's going back, because I refuse to share you… I barely have time with you as it is".

"Good to know children are out of the future" Elizabeth stated without even thinking about the effect of her comment. The moment she said it she wanted to take it back. She felt rather than saw Darcy's face turn towards her instantly and she knew he wasn't going to let it pass.

"You.." Darcy stammered to find words. "You, thought about having kids with me?"

"No" Elizabeth shook her head unconvincingly trying to straighten out the thoughts running through her head. Kids were a huge deal and she and Darcy shouldn't even be thinking about things like that yet.

"No?" Darcy repeated feeling like Elizabeth wasn't being entirely truthful.

"I mean yes" Elizabeth was digging herself into a deep hole.

"Yes?" Darcy smiled seeing how flustered Elizabeth was becoming.

"No" Elizabeth dropped her head into her hands trying to block everything out.

"Well which is it" Darcy demanded, "Because I have every intention of marrying you and having a family with you… so stop hiding in your hands and tell me, do you want that too?"

"God, first it's the house and now you're asking me to confirm that down the line I'll marry you and have kids?" Elizabeth sighed in frustration. The answer was simple, yes she wanted all that… but knowing Darcy he would never stop pushing for it.

"It's a yes or no question Elizabeth" Darcy stated watching her carefully for her answer.

Sighing in defeat she whispered the answer that she knew was the truth, "Yes".

"So I give you Walter and you move into the house we choose before I leave for New York on Friday" Darcy dropped the subject of marriage and kids when he received the answer he wanted. "Agreed?"

"Alright" Elizabeth gave in, "But if you tell me I can't ride my bike to work, or mention my student loans, my car, my insurance or any other bill I swear I'm moving out and I won't speak to you for a long time".

Smiling in victory Darcy kissed Elizabeth's lips, "I promise".

Looking out the window Elizabeth saw they pulled in front of an actual townhouse. It was modern and the use of geometric squares and glass windows was a focal point of the architecture of the house. It was still very high class, but less flashy than the mansion they came from. Grabbing her beeper from the seat she held it in her hand and held the other out to Darcy to help her out of the car.

"I take it you not protesting is a good sign" Darcy said as they walked towards the front door.

"Don't push it" Elizabeth walked into the house and smiled seeing the back walls of the house were just completely glass. The house was on a hill allowing downtown Denver to be seen in the distance.

"How far is the hospital from here?" Elizabeth asked walking up the stairs.

"About 5 minutes, you can see it from the top of the stairs window" Darcy followed her into the master bathroom.

Elizabeth saw the tub and she couldn't help the urge to sit inside. Pushing Darcy's suit coat back, she pulled his belt a little to clip her beeper to him. Holding her hand out so he could help her up the step and into the tub, Elizabeth sat down and bent her head back to rest against the marble. "I haven't taken a bath for months" she sighed in content. It would be amazing to come home after a long shift and soaking her sore muscles in a tub.

Darcy sat down on the marble boarder surrounding the tub next to Elizabeth and watched her enjoy the waterless tub.

"So?" Jacob walked into the bathroom smiling at Elizabeth sitting inside the tub.

Looking at Elizabeth for her opinion, Darcy saw her nod her head in excitement. "We'll take it" Darcy answered glad Elizabeth decided.

"Ok, I'll handle the paperwork and have it sent over within the hour Mr. Darcy" Jacob handed Darcy the key to the house and left the couple to continue exploring it.

"Do _you_ like it?" Elizabeth asked as Darcy helped her out of the tub.

"I do" Darcy agreed with her, "Although I'll have surveillance cameras and a better security system installed, I knew you'd choose this one".

"So you looked at houses already?" Elizabeth folder her arms across her chest and gave Darcy a scolding look.

"Only online" Darcy pried her arms from their hold and wrapped them around his waist. Grabbing the sides of her face he took the kiss he waited all day for. Pushing her against the wall, Darcy was fully expecting to make the place officially theirs with a little sex on the master bedroom floor. However, the hospital had other plans and Elizabeth's beeper strapped to his belt went off.

"I'm glad you find this amusing" Darcy growled handing the beeper to Elizabeth who was smirking at his frustration.

"I do" she replied holding her hand out, "can I use your phone? Left mine in the car". Darcy handed her his phone from his chest pocket, "You gonna tell me your code?" Elizabeth asked mischievously.

"I don't know if I trust you" Darcy teased gently taking his phone from Elizabeth's hand.

"You really shouldn't have sex with someone you don't trust" Elizabeth challenged as they walked towards the car.

"So you trusted me in Aspen?" Darcy asked handing her his unlocked phone.

Shrugging her shoulders as she put the phone to her ear, "You told me about your turtle, how could I not?" Putting the phone to her ear she said, "This is Dr. Bennett" ducking to get into the car.

"Dr. Bennett, your sister tried to leave her bed and dislocated her shoulder… Chief wants you back to pacify her" The nurse informed Elizabeth.

"She didn't!?" Elizabeth exclaimed in shock "I'll be there in 5".

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Lydia tried to get up and is causing a scene at the hospital" Elizabeth didn't know what good she would do there, it wasn't like Lydia would listen. Plus what happened with Wickham earlier, the hospital was not where she wanted to be right now.

"Can I come in with you?" Darcy wanted to comfort Elizabeth and he was also worried about the whole Wickham fiasco.

"I can handle it" Elizabeth assured him, "I was officially not on call anymore an hour ago so this is more of a personal summons from my uncle".

"Oh" Darcy understood, "Well I'll go back to the penthouse and sign the papers for the house, can we spend the rest of the day picking out furniture when you're done?"

"Can we not?" Elizabeth pouted not wanting to spend her time off in a furniture store.

"Fine, but it has to be done tomorrow" Darcy compromised knowing Elizabeth was dealing with a lot.

"Boo" Elizabeth groaned as they pulled up to the hospital. It took them a little less than five minutes to get there.

"You'll call me if anything happens… right?" Darcy asked needing assurance that Elizabeth wasn't going to try and handle anything else with Wickham alone.

"Yes" Elizabeth agreed knowing she'll probably need Darcy's help if Wickham tried to press charges against her.

"2547" Darcy said as Elizabeth moved to exit the car.

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked looking back at Darcy in confusion.

"The code to my phone… 2547" Darcy saw Elizabeth's smile reach her eyes as she leaned over the seat and kissed him goodbye.

"You better not change it when I leave this car" Elizabeth teased. She had no intention of snooping through Darcy's phone; she barely had time to check her own phone. Yet, the fact that he told her the code was romantic none the less.

* * *

"Thank god you're here" Nick rushed out to meet Elizabeth when he saw her approaching.

Walking into Lydia's room Elizabeth saw Jane was trying unsuccessfully to calm Lydia's crying and screaming. Shutting the door behind her, Elizabeth walked to the bed.

"She won't stop" Jane said worriedly.

"Lydia, please calm down" Elizabeth never saw her sister so broken. Although their fight earlier was hurtful, it was clear something was bothering Lydia.

"NO, GET OUT LIZZIE" Lydia cried ripping her hand from Elizabeth's grasp.

"Lydia does something hurt? Are you in pain?" Elizabeth asked to make sure Lydia's crying was an emotional thing and nothing physical.

"Leave Lizzie" Lydia's voice was desperate and hurt.

Turing to the door she saw Nick was standing next to it. "She had a visitor before she tried to get up" Nick whispered as Elizabeth came close to him, "That guy that was in the car with her".

"Can you give us a minute" Elizabeth firmly asked Nick to step out knowing what might have transpired with Lydia and Wickham. Turning to Jane she requested the same thing. Hearing that Wickham visited made breathing difficult as Elizabeth realized the root of Lydia's emotional episode was because of him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE" Lydia cried tears still streaming down her face.

Ignoring her sisters screams Elizabeth sat on the bed next to her. "Lydia please calm down" Elizabeth requested in a soft comforting voice.

"LIZZIE GET OUT" Lydia was shaking as she watched the puddle of tears form on her lap.

Lifting her arms to avoid Lydia's cast and newly reset shoulder Elizabeth moved to embrace her sister.

With her only good arm Lydia was pounding roughly against Elizabeth's chest, trying to get her to leave."No… Lizzie stop" Lydia pleaded.

Elizabeth only pulled her closer. Feeling Lydia cry on her shoulder Elizabeth asked again, "Lydia are you hurt?"

"My heart" Lydia admitted her voice broken and hurting.

"Tell me what's wrong" Elizabeth held her sister as tight as she could without hurting her.

"He told me he loved me" Lydia's sobs were deep and strained.

"and?" Elizabeth asked patiently waiting for Lydia to calm enough to speak again.

"he lied… Lizzie he lied" Lydia sank her head down on Elizabeth's shoulder, "He said he didn't want to be with me because of that" Lydia pointed to her missing leg. "He called me disgusting… I…".

"Ssshhhh" Elizabeth comforted her sister, "He doesn't deserve you… you're beautiful and he doesn't deserve you".

When Lydia finally pulled away from her, Elizabeth took her good hand and said, "Finish out the week here without driving the nurses into hiding and I'll talk to Dr. Sims about letting you go home with an at home nurse. The seamstress will come here and take your measurements for your dress and I'll stay with you tonight".

"Really?" Lydia asked astonished the Elizabeth would even be speaking to her after the way she treated her.

"Yes, really" Elizabeth smiled and wiped the tears of Lydia's cheeks.

"But the nurses here are huge bitches" Lydia's old self returned.

"Then send them to get you juice, something to eat… you can even make them track down any magazine and book you want" Elizabeth offered Lydia an alternative to being a bitch back to the nurses.

"I can do that?" Lydia's face brightened at the prospect of actually bossing them around.

"Uh… yeah" Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, "Especially to that one". Elizabeth pointed to the nurse visible through the glass wall of Lydia's ICU room.

"Why are you dressed like that" Lydia finally took in Elizabeth's appearance.

"I had a meeting" Elizabeth stood and opened the door so Jane and Nick could come back in.

"Can you stay with her till I come back later?" Elizabeth asked Jane.

"Of course, why are you dressed like that" Jane asked seeing Elizabeth wearing the dress she lent her.

"Why are the both of you so damn noisy?" Elizabeth questioned back playfully.

"Mid-day booty call with a certain hottie?" Lydia blurted out.

Hearing Nick snicker in the corner, Elizabeth said, "I'm leaving now".

Elizabeth went to her room and changed, packed a few things in her backpack and walked to the parking garage to get her bike. Since she promised Lydia she would stay the night with her, Elizabeth knew Darcy was going to feel some kind of rejection. Walking into the foyer of his suite she put her helmet and jacket in the closet and looked around to see if Darcy was in the living room. Finding no one she walked the hall and stopped at his study.

"You miss me" Elizabeth walked into the room and dropped her backpack on the sofa.

"Always" Darcy smiled rising from his desk and pulling Elizabeth against him.

"Are you busy?" Elizabeth glanced at the papers across his desk.

"A little" Darcy answered dropping his head to kiss the side of Elizabeth's neck.

"Come make love to me" Elizabeth pulled him out of the room and towards the bedroom.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be begging" Darcy shut the door behind him as they entered the bedroom.

"I'm not begging" Elizabeth shot over her shoulder. Kicking of her chucks and unzipping her jeans. Elizabeth pushed them off and removed her shirt throwing it at Darcy's chest.

"Elizabeth what happened?" Darcy's eyes were pinned on her chest that was red.

Looking down Elizabeth saw what Darcy was referring to and remembered Lydia was hitting her earlier, "Lydia… I'm ok" she assured.

"She hit you?" Darcy asked his tone very serious and accusing.

"We were hashing things out, she was upset and now things are fine between us" Elizabeth pulled him closer to her. She could see he wasn't easily accepting her explanation.

"Elizabeth your chest is red" Darcy was not going to let this drop, he didn't want anyone to hurt Elizabeth not even her own sister."First you're hand and now this! You said you were going to call me…"

Grabbing the shirt that Darcy was holding in his hand Elizabeth put it back on, "I'm fine, it's not a big deal… she was upset and I forced myself on her".

"You can't expect me to ignore this" Darcy watched Elizabeth pick up her shoes and place them near the door and fold her jeans properly.

"She didn't do it maliciously; Wickham broke her heart" Elizabeth was irritated that Darcy would not give it a rest, "She's my sister Darcy and I needed to be there for her".

His anger was getting the best of him; Darcy walked into the bathroom and ran the water to fill the tub. Remembering how relaxed and peaceful Elizabeth looked in the tub at the new house, he knew the mood for sex was completely messed up and needed a way to rectify it.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand what played out between you and Lydia" Darcy walked out the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist. "But Elizabeth, I swear if anyone else hurts you…"

"I get it" Elizabeth cut him off by placing a kiss on his mouth.

"I ran you a bath, let me just check in Georgie's bathroom if she has any soaps and oils" Darcy pushed Elizabeth softly towards the bathroom, "I've never used the tub so just give me a second".

Sitting on the marble stone watching the tub fill, Elizabeth wondered how her life had changed so dramatically. Darcy was the perfect man and by some freak force of nature their worlds collided.

"I found these" Darcy came into the bathroom with an arm full of scented oils and bath bubbles.

Taking the bubble gel from his hands Elizabeth poured some in the tub and smiled as the bubbles appeared. After squeezing a few drops of rose and lavender oil into the water she stood and grabbed Darcy's tie to remove it.

"Darling, as tempting as that is" Darcy gently removed Elizabeth's hands from his tie, "This bath is for you, I need to get the papers sent back for the house".

"Darling?" Elizabeth took in the first thing Darcy has ever called her aside for Elizabeth.

"Yes, as in the most precious, priceless cherished treasure that I'm blessed beyond measure to call mine" Darcy helped Elizabeth out of her shirt, kissing her briefly and then leaving the bathroom before she removed her under garments and he was no longer capable of refusing.

Staying in the tub as long as she could before her fingers started to shrivel; Elizabeth put on a robe and walked out of the bathroom. She would have walked straight to Darcy's study dressed in just the robe, but hearing an unfamiliar voice come from the hall told her she should probably get dressed. Putting on a pair of jeans and a white cotton tee, she took her hair down from the bun it was in so it wouldn't get wet and walked barefooted towards Darcy's study. The door was wide open so she stood in the doorway and saw a woman who looked to be the same age as her sitting on the chair in front of Darcy's desk.

"Elizabeth" Darcy stood and motioned her to come in. "This is my assistant Chloe, Chloe this is Dr. Elizabeth Bennett".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Bennett" Chloe stood and shook Elizabeth's hand.

"Thank you, It's nice to meet you also Chloe" Elizabeth didn't understand why Darcy always introduced her as Dr. Bennett to everyone. They weren't in the hospital and she felt a little uncomfortable with the formality of it all.

"We were just discussing hiring an interior designer to take care of the house" Darcy lead Elizabeth to the chair next to Chloe.

Knowing she had to get back to the hospital to relieve Jane soon Elizabeth said "Please , don't let me interrupt" Elizabeth smiled warmly at Chloe, "I just have to get back to the hospital, I guess I'll see you tomorrow".

"Of course Dr. Bennett" Chloe stood to be polite to her employer's girlfriend.

Elizabeth walked out knowing Darcy would follow. "I thought you said you're off till Thursday?" Darcy asked as he shut the door to the bedroom.

"I am," Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "But I promised Lydia I'd stay with her over night in the ICU since I'm the only one who can".

Without another word Darcy left the room and returned seconds later stripping off his clothes as he kicked the door close.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she watched him toss his jacket and tie over the ottoman.

"Had I known you weren't going to be sleeping here I wouldn't have refused that bath" Darcy removed his shirt and picked Elizabeth up. When he felt her wrap her legs around his waist he dropped her back against the bed and removed her jeans, "And I sure as hell wouldn't have told Chloe to come in today".

"You're PA is pretty" Elizabeth noted as Darcy trailed kisses on her neck.

"I'm not talking about another woman when I'm trying to make love to you" Darcy pressed his lips against Elizabeth's to shut her up.

Feeling Darcy's hands circling her clit Elizabeth moaned against his mouth running her hands down the defined muscles of his arms. It wasn't lost on her that Darcy didn't try and remove her shirt; she assumed it was because of what was now bruises.

"Were you serious about the pill?"Darcy asked against her neck as his tongue licked and sucked his way to the small skin of her collar bone exposed above the neckline of her shirt.

Elizabeth pushed him off her and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with his briefs to reveal his very erect penis. Just as she moved to slip it inside her, she was forced back flat against the mattress.

"Why must you always be on top?" Darcy growled as he towered over her, sliding himself between Elizabeth's dripping wet legs.

"Because you're so damn bossy" Elizabeth moaned her fingers digging into Darcy's back as she took him in deep. This was the first time she ever had sex without a condom and although the action and movement was the same, the feeling was another level of ecstasy that Elizabeth couldn't even describe. She felt Darcy slip his hand under her shirt and take her nipple between his fingers. That did it for her, she let her orgasm tingle through her entire body. When Darcy came inside her and fell flat on the bed next to her Elizabeth was just coming down from her own climax.

She stared at the ceiling trying to focus her muddled thoughts and get a hold of her breathing.

Darcy's hand crossed her face and gently forced her to turn towards him. His lips covered hers immediately. When they broke away he was ragged breath and Elizabeth stared at him; entranced at how the rise and fall of his chest and flushed cheeks made him so much sexier. "That was a first" Darcy stated between breaths.

"You mean…" Elizabeth connected the dots, "So you never…"

"No" Darcy sighed reaching over and pulling Elizabeth onto his chest.

Glancing at the clock on the night stand Elizabeth saw it was time for her to go "I'd love to stay and cuddle with you, but Jane's waiting" Elizabeth planted a quick kiss on Darcy's lips and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. She was in and out in less than 3 minutes. When she walked back into the bed room Darcy was exactly where she left him.

"I'll be back as soon as Lydia wakes up tomorrow morning" Elizabeth sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed her hand up and down Darcy's bare chest.

"Chloe will be coming with boxes for your things" Darcy saw Elizabeth frown, "you said you would move in by Friday and tomorrow is Thursday".

Sighing in frustration Elizabeth kissed Darcy goodbye, "Can't we just put a bed in the room and my toothbrush in a cup and a few change of clothes in the closet?"

"No" Darcy shook his head firmly, "You're not going to be a house guest Elizabeth, you're going to live there meaning ALL your belongings need to be housed there".

"Well there's no rush to get my stuff packed" Elizabeth was annoyed that this was another thing she had to add to her to do list, "The room is part of the program so it's mine whether I stay in it or not"

"I know you and you're going to use that room as a clutch" Darcy stated.

"I love you" Elizabeth said irritantly picking up her Herschel and walking out the door, "good-bye".

"Elizabeth!" Darcy called out to her as she walked out the door. When she stuck her head back inside the room he said, "I'm sending Chloe". Receiving a sarcastic smile of acknowledgment from her before she left.

* * *

"I'm sorry I took so long" Elizabeth walked into Lydia's room and found Jane checking messages on her tablet.

"No it's fine" Jane smiled, "the nurse gave her some Motrin for the pain 30 minutes ago and she just fell asleep".

"Where have you been anyway?" Jane though Elizabeth was behaving a little weird as of late.

"I'm moving in with Darcy" Elizabeth sighed and dropped into the chair next to her sister, "I think med school was less stressful and complicated than our relationship".

"Way to admit it" Jane wasn't expecting that at all.

"You know I'm not the sensored type" Elizabeth rubbed her head in agitation, "How's the wedding planning coming along?"

"Everything is set only thing left is making sure everyone has their proper attire and you're assurance that you'll be there" Jane gave Elizabeth a stern look.

"I'll be there" Elizabeth waved off Jane's look, "I'm sorry I couldn't help out more with the planning".

"I should be thank you" Jane admitted, "Because of you we can have a small quick wedding instead of some out of control lavish thing that I'll probably too over whelmed and stressed out with to even enjoy".

"Oh well than you're welcome" Elizabeth smirked cockily at her sister.

"Still three weeks from now" Jane stood and kissed both her sisters goodbye, "I need the entire weekend from you".

"There yours" Elizabeth waved Jane farewell and put her feet up on the now vacant chair to make herself comfortable. While she much rather be spending the night sleeping on a bed, Lydia was vulnerable right now and a night of uncomfortable sleep was worth mending her relationship with her sister.


	5. YSML 15

**_Jane and Charles's Wedding…_**

"Stop fidgeting" Elizabeth order Lydia as she helped her sister redo her lipstick. Lydia was doing great since being released from the hospital. Although she complained at every turn about being in a wheel chair, she was moving forward with her life.

"You got lipstick past my lip line" Lydia complained.

"Because you keep moving" Elizabeth carefully removed the excess lipstick with a tissue and stepped back so Lydia could check herself for the millionth time in the mirror.

Elizabeth only arrived in Aspen two hours ago after having being stuck at the hospital dealing with the results of a grey hound collision. She was supposed to arrive two days ago, but since she didn't reach her 80 hr max she was the one called in to assist with the overcrowding of the ER and trauma wing. She hadn't seen Darcy for nearly two weeks since he left for London and it killed her to know he was only a few floors down and still they hadn't seen each other.

"Elizabeth come now" Fanny beckoned her towards the elevator.

"Mom can you please keep an eye on Lydia" Elizabeth pleaded as she stood between Jane and her mother.

"What kind of trouble can she get into?" Fanny asked sarcastically, "She's in a wheelchair".

The elevator doors opened and the resort lobby was bustling about with the resorts guests and those visiting for the wedding.

"Lizzie?" Jane asked in a nervous tone.

Grabbing he sister's hand Elizabeth encouraged her, "Charles is the love of your life, you two are happy in love and today is the day that you proclaim that to the world, that's it… nothing about your love will change but if it does it's only that it will grow stronger". Elizabeth gave her sister a kiss through her veil and handed her to their father. Hearing her cue to walk the aisle, Elizabeth turned and let the ushers open the doors leading into the ceremonial hall.

* * *

Darcy woke up that morning in a foul mood, he expected Elizabeth to arrive at the resort the same day he did, but as usual something came up. It was the longest two weeks of his entire life as he took care of business in London and supported Georgiana during her cast removal. He stayed an extra week to be there during her first week of rehab, but he could no longer take the separation form Elizabeth. Phone calls, text messages and video chats weren't enough for him to cope with missing Elizabeth. Most of these interactions were staticy and disconnected as Elizabeth was usually exhausted and fell asleep mid phone call. The reason for his foul mood today wasn't Elizabeth at all; it was seeing Caroline sitting front and center on Charles's side of guests. Caroline arrived last night and Darcy was so far gone in irritation at seeing her, the moment dinner was over he locked himself in his suite only allowing admittance to Charles.

Hearing the music begin Darcy pinned his eyes on the door to watch for the moment the woman of his dreams would walk through. An odd feeling like it was his own wedding coursed through him as he waited for Elizabeth. Since their discussion about waiting for her four years of residency to finish before getting married a month ago, Darcy did not bring the subject up again. He convinced himself to do this one thing for Elizabeth and let her accomplish her dreams.

When the doors of the ball room opened Darcy felt his entire body go numb. His Elizabeth was the definition of beauty. He didn't think it was fair that Elizabeth could look so breathtakingly stunning and it wasn't her wedding day. But it wasn't something that could be avoided considering she was an everyday type of gorgeous that she really couldn't suppress even if she tried. Her hair was pulled into a chignon and she wore barely any make-up just as Darcy preferred; Elizabeth's beauty was an effortless type. The dress she was wearing nearly blended with the color of her upper body perfectly. The ribbon separating the sheer embroidered top from the off white tulle skirt was pulled in tight to show off her tiny waist. What really made Darcy's mouth water was how every time her left leg stepped forward the draping tulle would separate and her long perfect leg would be visible through the split. The dress was fit for a princess and Elizabeth was most certainly his princess. The moment her eyes met his Darcy knew that split in the dress was going to come in handy when he got her alone. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to keep his hands off of her once the ceremony was over. Two weeks of frustration and want were pent up inside him and if Elizabeth wanted to avoid his desire she should have wore a different dress. Darcy smiled knowing it wouldn't have mattered what dress Elizabeth wore, he would want her nonetheless. He didn't hear a word of the ceremony as his eyes never left Elizabeth. Even when she tried to scold him with her eyes to pay attention to the ceremony he remained unmoved and focused on only her. Once Charles kissed Jane and they walked down the aisle, Darcy saw Elizabeth hold her hand out to him so they could follow after the newlyweds but he brushed her hand aside and wrapped his arm around her waist planting a kiss soundly on her lips.

"You sir are hopeless" Elizabeth slapped Darcy's chest lightly before turning to follow Jane and Charles out.

"No I'm sexually starved and my main dish is so damn temping" Darcy whispered in Elizabeth's ear as he moved to the other side of the walkway in the lobby to greeting guests and direct them towards the room set aside for cocktail hour.

"Did you bring Walter?" Elizabeth smiled politely at one of Jane's friends from college.

"I haven't seen you for two weeks and the second thing you say to me is if I brought my turtle?" Darcy glared at Elizabeth from the other side of the walk way where he was shaking hands with a few of his and Charles's business associates.

"_Our turtle… _and I was lonely" Elizabeth said sweetly so no one else would understand the meaning behind her and Darcy teasing openly across the walk way.

"I warned you about that turtle getting _my attention_" Darcy threatened turning his back on Elizabeth to greet someone.

"Louisa, Henry" Elizabeth smiled at Charles's sister and brother in law, "How have the both of you been?"

"Elizabeth, my god that dress is a sight" Louis hugged Elizabeth and Henry kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, the both of you are stunning" Elizabeth complemented, "Please, cocktails are right through there and our bride and groom will return from their photos in a few moments". After seeing the Hursts' into the cocktail room Elizabeth took two big strides and placed a possessive hand on Darcy's arm. She saw Caroline coming out of the ceremonial hall and she wasn't going to chance her trying to cling to Darcy.

"Now you want to acknowledge me" Darcy smiled down at Elizabeth, but his good humor quickly turned to worry as he saw she had a serious look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Caroline" Elizabeth whispered as the woman approached them.

"Will how handsome you are this evening" Caroline moved to hug Darcy, but Elizabeth quickly blocked her.

"Drinks are through there" Elizabeth said calmly as she felt Darcy's hand slip around her and firmly push her back against him.

"Escort me Will?" Caroline pouted looking innocently at Darcy and holding out her hand.

"I'll do you one better" Elizabeth pushed her arm away from Darcy, "How about an ambulance escort?"

"Are you threatening me?" Caroline stepped back appalled that Elizabeth would dare be so rough with her.

"Yes I am" Elizabeth stated without hesitation.

"Hmmp" Caroline stuck her nose in the air and walked into the room.

"And that was?" Darcy asked turning Elizabeth in his arms to face him.

"Me being a bitch" Elizabeth replied irritantly.

Darcy leaned down to kiss her cheek and then the exposed skin of her color bone. "Do save some of that bitchiness for later" He requested gently sliding his lips up and down the side of her neck, "You know how much I enjoy it when you're rough".

Taking a deep breath to release all the rage inside her Elizabeth exhaled and wrapped her arms tightly around Darcy's waist. "I missed you" she mumbled against his chest.

Tilting Elizabeth's head towards him, Darcy pressed his lips against hers forcing them to open so he could convey to Elizabeth that she was not alone in that sentiment.

"You two are supposed to be directing guests" Kitty scolded walking with Nick who pushed Lydia towards the door, "Not making out in the hall… gross".

"Shhh Kitty" Lydia scolded, "It's about damn time Elizabeth got her back crack, maybe she'll lighten up".

"What the hell?" Elizabeth looked at her sisters like they were crazy.

"Mom wants the both of you for photos" Kitty smiled and pointed down the hall to the big staircase. "And Jane made it a point to make sure the both of you understood you were dismissed for _photos only_".

"Goodbye" Elizabeth gave her sisters a fake smile and pulled Darcy towards the stairs that were newly polished and blocked off from guest for Jane's pictures. Elizabeth enjoyed taking pictures with Darcy, she was really anxious to see how the one with her sitting on the stairs with her dress flowing down and him standing at the top leaning against the wall would turn out. Jane was really specific about how she wanted these poses and Elizabeth could do nothing but comply with her sister's wishes.

"Are you sure we can't just…" Darcy muttered against Elizabeth's neck as they waited outside the ballroom to be announced.

"If I thought we could get away with it, trust me we would have" Elizabeth replied pulling Darcy's hand towards the door.

When Charles and Jane finished their first dance as newlyweds and the food was served Elizabeth saw her and Darcy's thirty minute window and she took it. Behaving as calm and casually as they could in the elevator as there were others inside Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently at how slow it was moving. It would've been less irritating if Darcy hadn't sneaked his hand through the front slit of her dress and was slowly caressing her thigh the entire elevator ride. When the doors opened Elizabeth ran out the door laughing as Darcy stuck his card key into the reader and pulled her inside his suite.

"Be gentle with the dress" Elizabeth squealed knowing how delicate it was and that she had to wear it again once they were finished here. Darcy was standing in front of her with only his briefs on as he quickly threw all his clothes off the moment the entered the room.

"Where's the zipper?" Darcy asked in frustration.

"There is no zipper" Elizabeth held her hands above her head so Darcy could pull the dress off of her.

"Elizabeth the damn thing fits you like it was sewn on" Darcy growled losing his patience with the dress. "I can't possibly remove it without ripping it".

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth looked down at the gown, "I got it on without a problem".

"Well I can't get it off" Darcy was agitated and the damn dress was his mood killer. Dropping on his back against the bed he stared at the ceiling too pissed off about his sexual frustration to even search for another way to get Elizabeth's dress off. He would have been fine using the split at the front of the dress to take care of his need, but after hearing a small ripping sound the moment he so much as moved against Elizabeth that idea was shot. Hearing Elizabeth giggle next to him he tried to fight the feeling to join her, but the humor in their situation was nothing short of amusing.

"I think the world is punishing us" Elizabeth turned to lie on Darcy's chest.

"Well we don't deserve it" Darcy muttered wrapping his arms around Elizabeth.

"Come on" Elizabeth sat up and started picking up Darcy's discarded clothing, "They'll be calling us for our speeches soon". She just picked up his bowtie when the glass aquarium on the table caught her eye. "Is that Walter?" she exclaimed shoving Darcy's clothes carelessly into his hands and running across the room to the tank. "Look at you all cute and Americanized" she had her face against the glass making googoo eyes and cooing at Walter.

"And so it begins" Darcy sulked as he dressed himself. Walter stole his attention and he loathed that turtle right now.

"I'm going to love you and take care of you and you're going to keep me company" Elizabeth smiled at the turtle. She waited a long time to finally meet little Walter and now that she had she was over the roof excited to finally have a pet. "Can I call you Walt?" Elizabeth asked courteously as if Walter was going to give her an answer. "I'm gonna call you Walt and I can't wait for you to see your new home".

Darcy stood against the wall glaring at the tank and Elizabeth; it was as if he wasn't even in the room anymore. Finally he had enough and cleared his throat to get Elizabeth's attention, "If you're not too busy, we have speeches to give".

"Right" Elizabeth answered completely oblivious to Darcy's sour mood as she was far too happy to see Walter to notice. "Bye Walt, I'll see you in a little bit… Darcy and I have to go, but know that we'll miss you" Elizabeth blew a kiss to the turtle and walked towards the door.

"I'm not coming second to a turtle" Darcy leaned against the elevator wall in a horrible mood.

"Isn't he cute?" Elizabeth was so far gone in how adorable Walter was that Darcy's bad mood didn't affect her.

"No and hate him" Darcy growled folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't say that, he's gonna be the perfect pet" Elizabeth smiled turning to Darcy and ripping his arms from their hold. "Do you think he'll like the aquarium we got him at home?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and stared lovingly at him.

"I think he misses the one he had in London, we should send him back" Darcy was dead serious about that request. After two weeks of no Elizabeth, finally when he has her Walter gets a better welcoming than he did.

"What is the matter with you?" Elizabeth stepped away from Darcy, his bad attitude finally bothering her.

"I wanted to have sex with you, but that damn dress wouldn't cooperate and to make things worse" Darcy was yelling he was so angry, "Walter! _The turtle_… stole _MY_ _Elizabeth_".

Elizabeth could not help laughing at Darcy's ranting; he was such a spoiled adult sometimes she really didn't know what to do with him. "Baby…" Elizabeth smirked at Darcy, "You're so petty".

"I'm sorry" Darcy felt the embarrassing sting of letting his emotions get the best of him.

Having pity of Darcy, Elizabeth wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed him gently, "I love you" she said against his lips.

"Thank you" Darcy sighed in relief finally hearing the words he so desperately needed. Sliding his hands up the sides of Elizabeth's body he just past the sides of her breast when he felt a ridged budge beneath his fingers, "What is this?" Darcy looked under Elizabeth's arm and he could've lost his mind at what he found, "Elizabeth… it's a zipper" he looked accusingly at her.

Raising her arm over her head, Elizabeth looked down to where Darcy was referring to and saw there in fact was a zipper. "I swear I didn't know that was there" she smiled. Thinking back to when she got dressed she really didn't remember having to zip anything up.

Darcy walked out the elevator angrier than when he entered. He wasn't angry at Elizabeth he was made in general; it was as if things were not working out as a punishment of some sort.

"I really hope that quickie was good because mom's pissed" Lydia whispered into Elizabeth's ear as she sat down next to her.

Meeting her mother's eyes across the room Elizabeth saw Lydia was not joking. Leaving her seat Elizabeth joined the head table to get ready for the speeches.

"Where have you been?" Fanny scolded.

"Meeting my new turtle" Elizabeth answered feeling the nerves of having to speak in front of everyone build up inside her. Darcy was going to give his toast before her so she had time to try and force everything to settle inside her. Too focused on trying to calm herself Elizabeth missed the first half of Darcy's speech. Shaking herself back into reality she turned and faced Darcy.

"Charles and I share a long history of arguing, headaches but most importantly of friendship" Darcy spoke glancing down the table at Elizabeth who he saw was looking at him. "I have never been more envious of you dear friend than I am now, I wish you and you're beautiful wife a life filled with love and happiness".

Taking a calming breath Elizabeth stood and took the mic from Darcy, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate the union of the two most deserving and perfectly matched hearts in the history of love". Elizabeth felt the eyes of the audience pinned on her and she was so nervous she started rambling. "Janie and I are what I like to call Brosters" Hearing Jane laugh beside her Elizabeth found her speaking niche to help her get through the speech. "We're brosters because when you come from a family of five girls someone has to take on the role of being the brother/sister. In the case of my family that role was taken on by Jane and myself. The Brosters… we laughed, we cried, we fought and we're still fighting but above all of this we always protected each other". Elizabeth felt Jane's hand slip into hers and looking out into the crowd Elizabeth found her other three sisters sitting with their parents and uncle and aunt. "I once threatened my brother in law Charles that I would make him regret living if he ever hurt Janie… I'd like to take this time to publically apologize for that" Elizabeth smiled at Charles who had his arm wrapped around Jane's shoulders comforting her. "I don't know how seriously you took that threat considering you're twice my size, but I'm glad I never had to make good on that promise because I couldn't have asked for a better big brother than you." Clearing her throat to choke down her emotions Elizabeth needed to say something for Darcy to hear, "I once heard someone say that if you wake up in the morning and have to get out of bed to talk to your best friend, then you've married the wrong person… It's because of the both of you that I found my best friend and I hope one day soon the four of us sitting at this table will trade places and you two will be the ones giving the toasts. I know your marriage will be filled with happiness and unconditional love, thank you for setting the example for me and the rest of our sisters to follow. To Jane and Charles". Elizabeth held her glass in the air and took a sip. As daring as it was to sneak a peak at Darcy during her speech, she couldn't do it knowing her nerves would creep back up on her and her speech would go down in flames. Once the cake was cut Elizabeth stood and moved towards the table where her uncle and aunt sat.

"Lizzie that speech was beautiful" Maddie kissed her niece's cheek.

"Thank you aunt Maddie" Elizabeth placed a kiss on her uncle's cheek and sat herself in the vacant chair at the table.

"I heard you ran into some trouble at the hospital" Edward stated, had he known Elizabeth was going to be held back for the weekend he would have made sure someone else took her shift.

"It all worked out" Elizabeth smiled, "Jane looks stunning".

"She does" Maddie agreed, "So I take it the gentleman that cannot take his eyes off you is your _best friend?_"

"That he is" Elizabeth grinned looking down at the table, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced him, just let me go and find him…."

"No dear" Maddie placed her arm on Elizabeth to stall her, "I can't very well talk about him if he's sitting here now can I?

"Madeline" Edward scolded his wife's forwardness.

"Please Eddie" Maddie brushed her husband off, "I have every right to know about the man who thinks he's deserving of my dear niece's heart".

"I assure you aunt he _is most deserving_" Elizabeth answered without hesitation.

"Then why isn't there a ring on that finger young lady?" Maddie knew from Edward's accounts that the two were perfect for each other and she expected engagement announcements a months ago.

"I want to finish residency first" Elizabeth sighed, "So I can be _deserving of him_".

"If you're uncle wasn't sitting between us I'd smack you Elizabeth" Maddie said teasingly, "The man barely blinked during the ceremony, he teared during your speech and he hasn't stopped looking this way since you sat down".

"Really uncle how do you manage?" Elizabeth laughed at her aunt's bluntness.

"Love Lizzie" Edward replied, "the only explanation is love".

"I will not wait three and some years for my niece to get married" Maddie voiced her opinion, "Marrying him now isn't going to change whether or not you finish you residency, but I assure you it'll make it a much happier experience".

Elizabeth stood to leave the table, "I love you both" she blew her aunt and uncle a kiss before leaving to say good night to the rest of her family.

Once they all bid farewell to Jane and Charles who were flying out that very night to Italy, Elizabeth found Darcy waiting near the elevator for her. Forgetting about their argument earlier, Elizabeth didn't wait for him to open his arms to her, she forced herself against his side leaning a good portion of her weight against him.

"Elizabeth, I'm…" Darcy felt so stupid about how he acted earlier.

"Can you just take me upstairs and love me the way you've always have?" Elizabeth cut him off needing to have him near her. The elevator ride was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence, the two lovers inside were content and relieved to be with each other.

Standing to watch Elizabeth's every move once they entered the suite Darcy completely anticipated her to go to Walter's aquarium first, which she did. But what she did when she got there surprised him. Elizabeth took the aquarium and put it on the floor. Once she said goodnight to Walter she pulled down the zipper to her dress and removed it easily. After placing her dress on the end chair she sat on the bed and looked to him. "Help me with my heels" Elizabeth asked softly.

"You put Walter on the floor?" Darcy questioned as he unstrapped the first shoe and dropped it to the floor.

"He's cute and adorable, but we have to set an example for him" Elizabeth smiled, "There's no way he's ever going to watch us in bed".

"He's a turtle Elizabeth" Darcy dropped her other shoe and let her remove his bow tie and vest.

"You really don't get it do you?" Elizabeth sighed giving up on undressing Darcy and moving to lay in the middle of the bed.

"Get what?" Darcy removed his shirt and pants and draped them over Elizabeth's dress on the end chair.

Looking up at the ceiling like it would speak the words for her Elizabeth knew she had to spell this one out for Darcy. "Walter is a turtle, but he's now _our_ turtle… sure he's a pet, but he has symbolic value"

Elizabeth turned on her side and faced her back to Darcy. "I'm forgetful, I'm impatient, every other word that comes out of my mouth is a cuss word and I don't think I'll be a good mother". It was something that bugged her since she asked for Walter and now that she had him she wanted to know she could care for him. "I hope that by caring for Walter, I'll be able to change all those things so when we're ready to be a family I won't be horrible at it".

Her words cut him at the core of his heart. Darcy couldn't believe how stupid he was for being jealous of a turtle when the turtle was Elizabeth's way of wanting to show him that she cared. Crawling on to the bed next to her, Darcy carefully turned her towards him and surrounded his arms around her. "Elizabeth you care for strangers every single day and you do it without hesitation" seeing the tears swelling in her eyes he looked deep into them, "I'm not worried about you being a great mother or a great wife, I know you'll be… What I worry about is that I'm a selfish, overbearing very jealous man and I want you so terribly to myself that it's going to drive you away".

"You're right you don't know how to share" Elizabeth agreed moving herself higher on the bed to be face level with Darcy.

"Why would anyone want to share something as precious as you?" Darcy lightly tapped the tip of Elizabeth's noise with his finger.

"I adore how selfish you are when it comes to loving me" Elizabeth rolled on her back and pulled Darcy on top of her, "but I won't have you resenting our turtle".

"Resent him?" Darcy kissed Elizabeth's lips, "Now that I know what he's a symbol of, I'm going to spoil him so much he's like me better than you".

"Please…" Elizabeth laughed, "After I tell him about you're threat to send him back to London, he'll never forgive you".

"You wouldn't dare" Darcy challenged trailing slow wet kisses down Elizabeth's stomach.

"I can be easily persuaded" Elizabeth moaned as Darcy's tongue circled over her clit. He was the master of persuasion when it came to using his mouth. Elizabeth felt his fingers slide inside her and rub the walls of her pussy. His fingers and tongue were moving so fast Elizabeth came before she could even process what was happening. She didn't know whether it was two weeks hunger or if she was just horny, but that was definitely record time that Darcy made her reach climax. When Darcy placed his lips over hers she could tell he had a smug smile about him.

Darcy missed the way Elizabeth's legs quivered whenever he ate her out, her moaning and lip biting expression was everything he love about watching her enjoy his attentions to her. Kissing her lips he removed his briefs ready to finally get to feel the walls of her surround him. He played with the swollen entrance of her pussy and rubbed the tip of his cock against her, when the teasing was too much for even him to bare he positioned the tip of his erection at her entrance, but Elizabeth pulled away. He watched her flip onto her stomach slightly raise herself on her knees towards him. Needing no further invitation Darcy spread her legs a little wider and slowly entered her tight wet pussy. The angle of the penetration he was getting was deep and Darcy couldn't help himself as he thrust deeper and faster into her. Hearing Elizabeth moaning against the pillow only fueled his need to hold back just a little longer so she could peak again. When he felt her insides pulse around his cock he let go and came inside her. Condoms no longer existed in their love life and Darcy was head over heels pleased about that. The bare contact was a sense heightener and he enjoyed every part of feeling Elizabeth's insides surround him.

"Don't leave me for that long again" Elizabeth snuggled tightly against Darcy and took comfort in feeling his warm loving arms wrapped around her.

"Trust me I won't" Darcy agreed, those two weeks were a glimpse of what life without Elizabeth would be like and he had no desire to feel that ever again. Thinking about the speech Elizabeth gave. Darcy had to ask, "Did you mean what you said at the reception?"

"mmhhmm" Elizabeth nodded her head against his chest.

"And by soon you meant?" Darcy was completely touched by Elizabeth's speech; she pretty much announced to everyone that they were going to get married someday.

"Whenever you're ready to propose" Elizabeth made that decision right after her conversation with her aunt. Maddie was right; being married wasn't going to change the outcome of her residency or career. Being married meant she would have a strong, loving and supportive husband by her side for the entire journey.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy exclaimed not expecting that answer at all.

"I mean it," Elizabeth placed her head on Darcy's shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, "There's no point in reaching milestones in my life if you're not by my side to share them with me".

"I want to now" Darcy sat up and took both Elizabeth's hands.

"No! we're naked" Elizabeth laughed and pulled her hands away from Darcy.

"So?" Darcy didn't understand what that had to do with it.

"So… when people ask how did you propose do you really want me to say, we had great sex and while we sat there naked he asked me?" Elizabeth stood and went to the bathroom to wash.

"I guess that's not very romantic" Darcy agreed leaning against the headboard to ponder his next move. He already had the ring, he just didn't have a plan. Elizabeth made it clear that he would have a few years to prepare his proposal. Now that she changed her mind it seemed Darcy didn't have an idea of a romantic proposal plan.

"No pressure baby" Elizabeth teased when she walked out from the bathroom and saw Darcy deep in thought. Picking Walter's aquarium up from the floor she put it back on the table and watched his shell to see if he would come out. When he didn't she put on her night gown and gave Darcy a pair of pj pants.

"I fully intend on asking you properly soon, but for the sake of my heart I must ask now" Darcy put on the pants Elizabeth threw on the bed and walked to where she was stand. Dropping to both knees and holding the sides of her hips he looked at her with all the love his heart possessed, "Elizabeth Bennett, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" Elizabeth pulled him up and squealed as he lifted her off the floor and swung her around.

"I've never been so happy in my life" Darcy stopped spinning and held Elizabeth close to him.

"Awww man" Elizabeth pouted looking at Walter's aquarium, "Walt didn't come out his shell to see me say yes".

"I don't think he'll understand" Darcy stated pulling Elizabeth back to the bed and cuddling her against him.

"Sure he would," Elizabeth yawned "I'm so tired". She and Darcy would be leaving back to Denver in the morning so she could make her instructional lab at noon.

"How can you sleep?" Darcy asked, "we just got engaged".

"30 hour shift, 2 hour drive, 12 hour wedding" Elizabeth muttered, "The real question should be why am I still awake".

"Elizabeth, I love you" Darcy said firmly.

"I know" She whispered, "and I love you". Closing her eyes she let the happiness of her life drift her to sleep.


	6. YSML 16

A/N: M chapter is up

* * *

Waiting for the elevator to reach the surgical floor, Elizabeth stood circling the gold thin plain ring now on her ring finger. It was a compromise she made with Darcy as oppose to wearing the huge 18 carat over the top ring Darcy put on her finger when he really proposed. Elizabeth didn't want the huge ring on at work or really even in public; Darcy really had a way of going above and beyond. He put on a good fight to make her wear it, but in the end Elizabeth was awarded being able to wear the unnoticeable small gold band on her finger now. They told everyone that mattered about their engagement, but the actually date of the wedding was only discussed once and then dropped as Darcy had his sights set on a large elaborate wedding and Elizabeth wanted him to name the time and they could meet at city hall.

Stepping out of the elevator, Elizabeth walked straight to her patient's room whom was scheduled for bypass heart surgery the next day.

"Hello Mr. Richards" Elizabeth greeted her patient and then turned to greet his wife "Mrs. Richards". Elizabeth thought they were such an adorable older couple. They kind of reminded her of her uncle and aunt, a true vision of what love looks like when it's real. "How are we feeling today?"

"I'd love a steak" Mr. Richards teased.

"No you would not" Mrs. Richards scolded tucking the blankets around her husband.

"How can you tell me what I would love to eat and what I wouldn't?" Mr. Richards whined.

"Because I'm your wife and I'm always right" Mrs. Richards kissed his forehead and took the seat next to the bed.

Elizabeth smiled at how young the couple were at heart, "You're surgery is scheduled for noon tomorrow and it can take as long as 4 hours". After checking his monitor and lung sounds, Elizabeth put his chart back in its holder, "Is there anything else I can get you before I leave for the night?"

"No sweetheart, you go on home" Mrs. Richards answered warmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Elizabeth smiled, "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Richards".

It was patients like Mr. Richards that made Elizabeth love her job; Of course surgery was her favorite part of the job, but having sweet and kind patients made the day move by smooth and easy. Clocking out she changed out of her scrubs and bagged them to be laundered. Putting her Hershel on her back she left the locker room for the parking lot. On her way out her eyes caught the newspaper sitting on the lobby table and she picked it up. Darcy flew out for the weekend to attend a gala honoring the mayor of New York and because DB Aviation manufactured the private jet used by the mayor he needed to be present to keep up appearances. The newspaper had a photo of him with the mayor, Charles and Jane. Elizabeth saw a few other photos from the gala earlier, but this was the first one she saw both, Jane and Charles present in also. Putting the newspaper in her backpack, she went to the lot to get her bike. The everyday routine of riding her Victory Judge back and forth from the hospital wasn't as much of a hassle she initially thought it would be. If she was being honest she actually like the arrangement as it gave her an excuse to use her bike rather than leave it parked without use for days on end.

Living in the townhouse easily became natural to her. Although the emptiness freaked her out sometimes, that was quickly washed away when her exhaustion over took her. One of the freakiest things that happened to her in the house was she fell asleep on the stairs while talking to Darcy on the phone. When she woke up she nearly rolled down the steps and since that day Elizabeth made it a point to never sit down on the stairs and answer the phone. Pulling the covers tightly around her, Elizabeth snuggled herself into a comfortable position on Darcy's side of the bed as she always did when Darcy was away. He would arrive tomorrow after she left for work and the feeling of the same routine between them never lost its full effect. Elizabeth missed him every time he left and she anticipated his return just as strongly and eagerly as she did the last. Nothing about their relationship declined, except maybe Darcy seemed far more stressed than she was lately. He rarely talked about business when he was around her and when Elizabeth questioned him about it he only replied that their time together was theirs and discussion of work was not allowed to interrupt that.

Elizabeth felt she only shut her eyes for a minute before her alarm on her phone started ringing. Although she fought against Darcy's request to hire a maid to come in every day except the weekends to clean the house, Elizabeth couldn't deny having a made bed waiting for her when she got off shift was one of the highlights of coming home. Elizabeth wasn't at all messy, but it was small things like making the bed and dusting and vacuuming that she really couldn't devote the time to because of work. Dishes and laundry she could handle, but everything else she had to neglect to save her an extra minute here and there.

After rounds here first job was to make sure Mr. Richards was prepped for the OR.

"I'll see you in four hours Drew" Mrs. Richards kissed her husband's cheek as Elizabeth stopped Mr. Richard's bed in front of the double doors leading to the OR wing.

"There's coffee and tea at the station to the left of the waiting room" Elizabeth suggested. Waiting for someone to come out of the OR was always nerve racking and having something hot to drink was as comforting as it got in a waiting room.

Dr. Sims was doing the bypass surgery and Elizabeth had some free time so she watched from the observation gallery.

Feeling her phone vibrating she took it out and read the text from Darcy, Home, waiting for you.

Smiling at the phone in her hands she replied, Shift till tomorrow Look in your study.

Before she went to bed last night, she framed two different photos she found from the newspapers throughout the day. The first one was of Darcy and Charles and the second one was the one she picked up in the lobby on her way out of the hospital.

Thanks…they're missing you Elizabeth knew Darcy was going to respond that way as he begged her to accompany him to every dinner and business event he was required to be at.

Glancing back into the OR Elizabeth saw Dr. Sims just opened Mr. Richards's chest and she really wanted to pay attention. Sending Darcy a quick I love you see you soon she focused on the zoom screen to see exactly what Dr. Sims was doing.

Everything was going fine until out of nowhere Elizabeth heard Dr. Sims demanding for the paddles to shock the heart. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and pressed her head against the viewing glass. Her pulse was racing as she watched everyone moving out of Dr. Sims way so he could get the heart beating again. When she heard him call the time of death, Elizabeth couldn't breathe. As the one who worked directly with the Richards' family Elizabeth walked back to the scrub in room to meet with Dr. Sims.

"What happened?" Elizabeth questioned her voice trembling.

"There was too much damage to the heart, couldn't get him back after bypass" Dr. Sims informed Elizabeth.

"What do I tell his wife" Elizabeth's voice cracked and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Exactly that" Dr. Sims placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "We're surgeons Bennett, all we can do is our best and even then sometimes it's not good enough".

Shutting her eyes so the tears would not fall, Elizabeth took deep long breaths to prepare her for what she had to do. Leaving for the waiting room she stopped when she saw Mrs. Richards sitting alone in the waiting room. Elizabeth's hands were shaking and her heart was pounding so hard against her chest.

"Mrs. Richards" Elizabeth saw her face light up when she realized it was Elizabeth addressing her.

"How is he?" Mrs. Richards asked taking Elizabeth's hand.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Elizabeth sighed with sorrow, "I'm so sorry Ms. Richards but your husband's heart was too damaged to bring back after bypass".

It was instantly, Mrs. Richards tears fell down her face and she dropped to the floor. Elizabeth quickly tried to keep her upright but the woman was so distraught that it seemed every part of her just shut down.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Richards" Elizabeth let the woman hold onto her hand. Elizabeth was staring at the ceiling trying to keep herself from falling apart at the broken woman mourning her husband.

"My Drew" Mrs. Richards cried, "this can't be happening".

Hearing the pain in Mrs. Richards voice crushed Elizabeth's strengthen to remain hard against the hurt and anguish of the woman. Gently helping her into a chair Elizabeth grabbed her hand, "A nurse will be out in a few minutes if you'd like to see him… my deepest condolences for your loss Mrs. Richards".

Walking out the waiting room Elizabeth didn't know what came over her, but she ran straight to the automatic doors leading out the hospital and let her legs take her the one mile towards her house. The tears fell down her face the entire time, but the only thing she cared about was seeing Darcy's face; she needed to see him. Not stopping to grab anything from her locker, she was glad that Darcy had the key entrance replaced with an electronic one that went by code. Stabbing the code to the house she yanked the door open, "Darcy?" she yelled completely out of breath and desperate to have Darcy in her arms.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth opened every room downstairs looking frantically for him.

"Darcy are you home?" she went into his study but there was no one inside. Running up the stairs she flung open the door to their bedroom and it was empty. "Darcy" she yelled looking out the bedroom window to see if he was out back. The tears were still falling down her cheeks and not seeing Darcy was making it worse. Crossing the upstairs living room she pushed open the gym door. Seeing the man she was searching so frantically for, Elizabeth crossed the room and yanked off his headphones.

"Elizabeth?!" Darcy jumped off the treadmill without stopping it and grabbed Elizabeth's arms, "What happened?" He asked ready to seek revenge on whoever caused Elizabeth so much distress.

Sobbing loudly Elizabeth threw herself in his arms. Her entire body shook with pain as she remembered the image of the woman mourning the loss of her husband.

Darcy was breathing heavily not only from his run, but in rage and worry at not knowing what was upsetting Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, please tell me what's wrong" Darcy kept his voice soft and comforting even though he was a burning angry inside. His words brought another wave of sobs from Elizabeth and he rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down.

"Darcy marry me right now" Elizabeth said between sobs.

"What?" Darcy pulled back and looked at Elizabeth's red stained face, "What are you saying? What.. what happened?"

Pulling herself away from Darcy, Elizabeth held a trembling hand against her chest and harshly said, "I just watched a 50 year old woman fall to her knees crying for her husband Darcy… God forbid something tragic as that happen to us, but if it did Darcy I want to be that woman". Elizabeth brought her hands to her face to wipe her tears that were falling rapidly. "The woman so deeply and madly in love with her husband that it literally breaks me into a million pieces if anything ever happened".

A flood of relief washed through Darcy hearing that Elizabeth's behavior was not the result of someone treating her wrongly. Taking her back into his arms he kissed the top of her hair, "Shhh it's going to be alright".

"If I died today I want to know that I at least died being married to the man that I love" Elizabeth squeezed Darcy's body against hers.

Darcy tilted her head towards him and kissed her softly, "Do you really want to get married now?"

Finally letting the situation sink in Elizabeth shut her eyes and palmed her forehead at how much of an idiot she was "I have to go back to work".

"Wait, you're not off?" Darcy asked in confusion.

"No, I ran here straight from the hospital" Elizabeth moved away from Darcy raking her hands through her out of control hair.

"You ran?" Darcy followed Elizabeth out of the gym and down the steps.

"No, go back up stairs and put on a shirt" Elizabeth ordered knowing she was displaying a clear case of bi-polar disorder, "you have to take me back to work". She rushed out the door and sat in the passenger seat of the car.

Darcy emerged from the house clothed and hopped into the driver seat. "You didn't answer my question".

"Yes, I want to marry you now…but after work" Elizabeth banged the back of her head on the head rest. "Shit!" She yelled in frustration, "My resident is going to enjoy kicking my ass".

"Elizabeth Marie Bennett do you promise to have and to hold me from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part?" Darcy stated very seriously as they waited for the traffic light to turn green.

"I do" Elizabeth realized what Darcy was doing and smiled, "Fitzwilliam Darcy, do you promise to have and to hold me from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part?"

"Absolutely" Darcy whispered grinning as they pulled in front of the hospital. Leaning over the center console he waited for Elizabeth to meet him half way before he sealed their personal vows to each other with a kiss. "We can go to get a license tomorrow and I can call a friend of mine who's a judge, but I still want a traditional ceremony… Georgie would kill me as I'm sure your mother would you".

"God I love you… Thank you" Elizabeth stole on last kiss and left the car.

Darcy drove back to the house completely satisfied with his life. He was neck deep in making the arrangements for the surprise wedding he was planning for Elizabeth that having this reassurance that they were in fact going to spend the rest of their lives together lifted a huge burden off his shoulders. He knew what happen today was an emotional roller coaster for Elizabeth so he carefully planned out their morning tomorrow to make ensure Elizabeth would feel relaxed and stress free after her shift. Calling Chloe to make the proper arrangements, Darcy showered and picked up his phone after it beeped to signal a text message.

Can you tell Walt I'm sorry for acting like a psycho, love you husband Darcy just so happen to be standing in the 2nd floor living room and Walter was a few feet away from him when he read the text from Elizabeth.

"You're a spoiled turtle you know?" Darcy said to Walter as he approached the tank, "Elizabeth said she was a psycho and she's sorry". He was used to relaying messages to Walter from Elizabeth. She seemed to request him to do that multiple times a day. It didn't bother Darcy anymore, because truth be told it was downright adorable to see Elizabeth so attentive and caring; showed she was really serious about Walter's symbolic meaning.

* * *

Darcy was downstairs having breakfast when Elizabeth walked in the next morning finally off from work. "Good Morning Love" Darcy stood from his stool and pulled Elizabeth to take the one next to him that already had a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon waiting for her.

"I knew I made the right choice with you" Elizabeth smiled and leaned her head on Darcy's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about my horrible episode of bi-polarity yesterday".

"It worked out just fine" Darcy smiled kissing her forehead and sitting her upright, "Eat, we're getting married today and I won't have you fainting on me".

"Married…" Elizabeth sighed moving to the sink to wash her hands. "I can't wait" she shoved her mouth full of food and leaned her elbows on the counter too tired to hold herself up.

"How are you doing?" Darcy watched Elizabeth eat knowing she was still distraught from whatever happened at the hospital yesterday.

"I'm better" Elizabeth smiled warmly at Darcy, "The part of the job I will never get used to".

"With a heart as big as yours, no one expects you to" Darcy kissed her cheek and stood to go run her a bath.

When Darcy left the kitchen Elizabeth leaned her head on her arms folded on the kitchen counter. Staring at the wall clock ticking away she let the rhythmic sound relax her to sleep. This was how Darcy found her.

"Come on sleepyhead" Darcy pulled her off her chair and supported her weight as they walked up stairs. Although he ran a bath, there was no way he going to let Elizabeth sit in it now since she was already half asleep. Removing her shoes and clothes he gently pushed her on the bed and tucked her in. "You can sleep til 10, but then we have to go to city hall before they leave for lunch".

"Love you" Elizabeth whispered her hands tucked adorably under her cheek.

Kissing her lips one last time, Darcy went down stairs to make sure dinner arrangements were confirmed so that by the time he and Elizabeth went to bed that night they would legally be Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.

* * *

"Judge Mather and his wife are very nice people" Elizabeth commented as she and Darcy cleaned up after dinner. Just before they ate, Judge Mathers officiated a short ceremony for them and just like that Darcy and her were married.

"Yes, they are" Darcy placed the last of the dishes in the cabinet after drying. Following Elizabeth upstairs, he stood back and watched her stare affectionately at Walter. Before going to bed, Elizabeth would always check Walter's water temperature and turn on his heating lamp.

"How dead do you think we'll be once our family finds out what we've done?" Elizabeth asked turning from the tank and walking towards their bedroom.

"Well Georgie will probably let me explain the entire situation and then kill me" Darcy pulled Elizabeth towards him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "And you're mother will strangle you immediately following the words I got married".

"hmmm…" Elizabeth pondered Darcy's assessment and then looked mischievously at him, "Absolutely worth it" she muttered sitting on his lap.

"I know you said you're saving your leave at work for emergencies" Darcy waited four months to ask Elizabeth to take time off for the secret wedding he was planning, but since the event was scheduled for two weeks from now he put it off for as much as he could. "Since we're married, can I have a week for our honeymoon?"

"Why do you sound defeated?" Elizabeth smirked at how nervous Darcy was acting, "Of course I'll take a week off".

"Can it be the third week of this month?" Darcy was so relieved Elizabeth wasn't her noisy self this evening.

"I'll say yes, but it's premature" Elizabeth answered removing herself from Darcy's lap and going into their walk in closet to change out of her dress. "I'll still need it approved, but I don't think that'll be a problem".

Darcy knew it wouldn't be a problem as he already asked Edward when he first started putting together the wedding plans. "Aren't you going to ask me where I'm taking you?" Now he was really surprised Elizabeth wasn't asking him a million questions.

"No" Elizabeth answered walking slowly out of the closet wearing sexy red lingerie with her garter belt clips dangle down her thighs. "As long as I'm assured there will be a lot of sex, I'll go anywhere".

Darcy was removing his tie and shirt before Elizabeth even finished talking. Lingerie was never a part of their sexual life as they were usually all over each other so quickly clothes were never a focus. But seeing it now he didn't understand how he ever let the tantalizingly sexy underwear slip past him. Elizabeth was always a tease, but this was the worst kind.

"Yes ma'am" Darcy grabbed her hips and pulled her between his legs. Playing with the clasps of her garter belt he looked up to find her staring desirously at him. "When did you have time to get this?"

"Took me 3 minutes online" Elizabeth laughed and pushed Darcy back to lay on the bed. Climbing over him she kissed him slowly, letting her hips move against him.

"3 minutes well spent" Darcy mumbled against her mouth.

"I'll take that into consideration" Elizabeth unbuckled his belt and teasingly slid her hand down Darcy's body and into his pants, watching his face the entire time as she stroked him.

"Lots of consideration… especially during our honeymoon please" Darcy groaned half alert and half lost in Elizabeth's fingers massaging him inside his pants.

With her hand continuing their ministrations, Elizabeth kissed Darcy sucking his bottom lip then trailing kissed down his abs. easing his very erect cock out of his pants Elizabeth stared into Darcy's eyes as she took him into her mouth. She was standing at the end of the bed leaning over him as she licked his shafted swirling her tongue around the veins. The way Darcy was watching her was the very thing that made her wet. He was moaning and breathing deep, soaking his cock with her spit Elizabeth leaned over him and stroked him with one hand watching every expression and change in his face. She knew Darcy was getting frustrated with her teasing and it was made perfectly clear when he pulled her onto the bed and placed himself on top of her. When his hands grabbed at her panties she stopped him. "leave them on" she ordered him and turned over to reveal that while they were bikini styled in the front, the back was only a thong. Darcy leaned over her body that was now positioned on all fours. Bending down near her ear Elizabeth lost herself listening to him whisper words of love and lust all while his hand circled between her folds. She learned quickly that this was easily Darcy's favorite position and willingly offered it to him enjoying how deep he was able to get inside her also. It wasn't long after he entered her that she was panting and near screaming from the complete pleasure. Lost in her own climax she shut her eyes and embraced the coursing hot feeling running through her. When Darcy came inside her Elizabeth dropped stomach flat on the mattress and shut her eyes to try and stop the room from spinning. Her and Darcy's love life never lacked and it seemed every time they came together their love making was better than the last.

"Elizabeth you're the worst tease" Darcy pant next to her, his eyes were closed, but his fingers were playing with the loose straps of her garter belt.

"I don't think I tease you enough" Elizabeth moved herself on top of Darcy's chest.

"If that is a challenge for more of this" Darcy squeezed her butt and smiled, "then I accept".

"It's not" Elizabeth laughed at the pout now evident on Darcy's face, "I have something to show you". Elizabeth stood and walked to the bathroom. After cleaning herself and changing into a night gown, she grabbed the box from the dresser. Once Darcy climbed back into bed she held the box out to him, "It's not for you, I just thought you might want to see it before I put it back inside the closet".

Taking the box from Elizabeth's hand, "So you're giving me a gift that's really for you?" Darcy grinned, "How selfish". After receiving a smack on the arm from Elizabeth he opened the box. Inside was a white lab coat but instead of it saying Dr. Elizabeth Bennett M.D it said, Dr. Elizabeth Darcy M. D.

"Elizabeth you don't have to…" Darcy was completely touched by Elizabeth changing her last name, but he knew what it meant for her to create a name and legacy for herself.

"Yes I do" Elizabeth interrupted, "Some day when I do something great during my practice; I want to be recognized as a part of you; being Dr. Elizabeth Darcy there'll never be any question as to whose wife I am".

Pulling her to straddle his lap, Darcy kissed her until he needed to breath. "I don't think you understand how much this means to me Elizabeth" Darcy held her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes.

"If it means anything close to what being your wife feels like" Elizabeth smiled wrapping her hands around Darcy's neck, "Then I have an idea".

"I have the strongest urge to message Charles and gloat right now" Darcy confessed knowing Charles always teased him that Elizabeth would remain Dr. Bennett even after they married.

"I had a feeling you would" Elizabeth smiled and put the coat on. Picking up Darcy's phone from the night stand she took a selfie with the name on the coat clear as day and handed the phone to Darcy. "Knock yourself out" she joked leaving the bed to hang the coat in the closet. Although she wanted to wear it already, they married secretively and she would have to hold off on using it just yet.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked when she returned from the closet.

"Not till after you've left for work" Darcy positioned himself comfortably on the bed before pulling Elizabeth against him.

"Send Georgie my love" Elizabeth whispered. Darcy would be gone a week for business in London. "When did you want me to take off again?" she asked not quite remembering what days he asked for.

"Third week of this month" Darcy repeated knowing Elizabeth would call him tomorrow and ask him again since he could all ready hear her breathing steady and soft.

There were two things he was sure about when it came to Elizabeth, first she was perfect and second she literally could fall asleep anywhere and anytime. Tucking her closer to him he reached over and turned off the side lamp smiling at how he spent the last three months secretly planning a wedding for Elizabeth, but in less than 24 hours Elizabeth gave him the best wedding day with little to no effort. Holding his wife close, Darcy went to sleep completely satisfied with his first day as a married man.


	7. YSML 18

It was the middle of the afternoon when Elizabeth finally opened her eyes. The first thing to come into focus was Lydia's sleeping form next to her; the next was the empty bottle of vodka sitting on the dresser. Grabbing her forehead to stop the throbbing Elizabeth pushed herself up against the headboard trying to remember what happened. Putting her left hand on the edge of the bed to help her stand, Elizabeth's eyes widen in horror.

"OH MY GOD!" she scram instantly sifting through the sheets looking for her engagement ring. "LYDIA!"

"Shut Up" Lydia groaned grabbing a pillow and putting it over her head.

"I LOST MY RING!" Elizabeth was on the floor crawling around the room looking for the diamond ring.

"Elizabeth, what're you doing?" Darcy came rushing to the room when he heard Elizabeth's voice yelling. He arrived just past 9:00am and had been waiting for his wife to wake ever since.

"SHIT!" Elizabeth stopped searching for her lost ring and stood to face Darcy. "Hey" she tried horribly to sound casual. "I…uh" Elizabeth grabbed her head that was throbbing and desperately attempted to find the words to explain to her husband she lost the $5 million dollar ring he proclaimed his love with.

"Here" Darcy handed Elizabeth the glass of water and aspirin he left near the bed when he checked on her earlier.

Retuning the glass back to Darcy, Elizabeth walked out the door and closed the room. "You're going to want to sit down when I tell you this" Elizabeth warned him.

Fear crossed Darcy's face and he grabbed Elizabeth's hands, "What's wrong?"

Holding up her now ring less hand in front of Darcy's face Elizabeth just told him, "I don't know what happened to my ring".

That was all it took and Darcy couldn't contain laughing at his innocently hung over wife. At first he was hurt when she gave him back her engagement ring, but now he was glad she did

"I'm so glad you find me losing an 18 carat diamond ring funny" Elizabeth glared at him in annoyance.

"I'm sorry" Darcy tried looking away from Elizabeth to regain his composure, but it was no use.

"Stop laughing" Elizabeth demanded, "I just lost the ring you pledged to love me with and you're laughing".

"I'm not…" Darcy cleared his throat to stop his mirth, "Darling you gave it to me last night because you were afraid you'd lose it".

"I am a genius" Elizabeth nodded her head at how smart she was for doing that. "Now give it back" she ordered holding her hand out.

Reaching into the inside of his coat, Darcy pulled out the box holding his wife's ring. Remembering what happened at the breakfast table the morning before Darcy hoped Elizabeth wouldn't repeat her same hostile behavior. Flipping her hand over he took the ring and slid it onto her finger bringing the same hand to his lips after.

"I'm going to go shower and change" Elizabeth turned from Darcy, the memories of yesterday slowly coming back to her. She was definitely still mad at him for being so secretive.

* * *

"I hope Lydia and I didn't cause too much trouble last night" Elizabeth was staring out her window as she and Darcy rode back to the Four Seasons.

"None at all" Darcy sat watching Elizabeth, "seems after we all left the two of you only ate and went to bed".

Nodding her head in acknowledgment Elizabeth said nothing else the rest of the drive. This was the worst honeymoon she could have imagined and it was as if Darcy didn't even care.

"I know you were supposed to go with Jane and Charles to the Broadway show last night" Darcy spoke as they walked into their penthouse. "You and I can go tonight if you're feeling up to it".

Turning abruptly to face Darcy, Elizabeth was finally feeling like Darcy was being a team player, "Really?"

"Of course" Darcy smiled sincerely at his wife who seemed to have an instant mood change and ran straight into his arms.

"Yes…please" Elizabeth agreed planting a series of quick kisses on Darcy's lips. "Just no more alcohol, I've had enough to last me a lifetime".

"I assure you I'll try my best to keep you from anymore" Darcy followed Elizabeth into the bedroom and shut the door.

"I'm very unhappy" Elizabeth kicked off her heels and pulled Darcy by his coat towards her, "you promised me a lot of sex and here we are day two of our honeymoon and you still haven't delivered".

"I plan on fixing that immediately" Darcy kissed Elizabeth while he pulled Elizabeth's dress over her head.

Pulling Darcy down onto the bed with her Elizabeth pushed back his jacket. Hearing his phone going off she held a firm grip on him, "You promised no work" she challenged him to answer it.

Taking his phone out from the pocket of his coat Darcy saw it was the wedding planner. He gave her specific instructions not to call him for the next two days unless it was absolutely an emergency. "I'm so sorry, I have to take this" Darcy said softly before removing himself from Elizabeth and leaving the room.

Sitting on top of the bed in only her bra and panties, Elizabeth stared stunned at the door Darcy just left through. Darcy never ever answered a call in the middle of sex and considering he promised he wouldn't work on their honeymoon, what just happened was so much worse. Pissed off and slightly embarrassed Elizabeth threw on a pair of jeans, a plain tee and her white converse. Grabbing her purse and phone she left the penthouse without even checking to see where Darcy was. If they were going to spend their honeymoon in New York, Elizabeth was at least going to enjoy her week off of work sightseeing, even if that meant she had to do it alone. She got as far as the lobby when she realized if the tables were turned she would be worried to death if Darcy didn't leave her some sort of message. Pulling out her phone she sent him a text,

_Went out to enjoy my honeymoon ALONE!_ Even if it was an angry text at least it was a text.

Having pretty much a full day to fill, Elizabeth hailed a cab to take her to Manhattan to take the cruise she always heard about to Ellis Island and Statue of Liberty. Hearing her phone go off she pulled it out and read Darcy's text.

_I'm sorry, where are you I'll send Chloe… I have an emergency to deal with_

Glaring at her phone in disgust, Elizabeth could not believe Darcy was offering his PA to keep her company instead of himself. It was a smack in the face for her and she felt like nothing.

_No Broadway tonight! And keep Chloe I didn't marry her!_ Elizabeth sent that message and shoved her now silent phone in her purse, refusing to answer anymore messages or phone calls for the remainder of her excursion.

Looking at her huge engagement ring on her finger, Elizabeth removed it and hung it on her necklace to keep safe. Last thing she wanted was to be alone and attracting unwanted attention with her ring.

It took her four hours to purchase a cruise ticket, take the cruise and then return back to shore. She took pictures with her phone ignoring the message indicators. She was always one in love with nature and the outdoors, seeing the statue of liberty up close was a great experience for her.

Finishing the cruise Elizabeth was starving, but found that with the Brooklyn Bridge nearby she would walk a part of it and then find out where the best pizza in New York can be bought. Figuring it would take her some time to get back uptown, Elizabeth hailed a cab and as it neared the hotel she had the driver pull over so she could walk the rest of the way. Walking towards the hotel she was already making plans for tomorrow. A trip to central park, then the empire state building and a stop to Serendipity desserts to comfort her hurt from Darcy's neglect of her and maybe even a bit of shopping. Seeing Chloe waiting outside the hotel dampened Elizabeth's somewhat relaxed mood.

"Dr. Bennett" Chloe approached her.

"Yes Chloe" Elizabeth walked straight into the lobby a bit exhausted from her day's excursion and ready for a shower, dinner and sleep.

"Mr. Darcy will be at the office this evening and asks that you remain in the pent house" Chloe repeated her boss's request as she followed Elizabeth into the elevator.

"How convenient of a request as I have no intention of leaving the suite once I'm inside" Elizabeth knew she shouldn't take her frustration out on Chloe so she didn't.

"Can I get you anything?" Chloe asked watching her boss's fiancé look around the pent house in search of something.

"Yes" Elizabeth stopped and approached her and spoke softly, "would it be too much to ask if you can find me the hotel phone, I'm starving".

"What would you like this evening?" Chloe smiled thankful that Elizabeth wasn't been difficult.

"Honestly…" Elizabeth sighed, "A burger and fries… lots of fries".

"I'll take care of it Dr. Bennett" Chloe assured.

"Thank you" Elizabeth left the girl and went to shower and change for bed. Once she was done eating she was going to go straight to bed. Darcy was M.I.A and she had a very long day.

When her dinner arrived she turned to Chloe, "Thank you, but you really don't need to stay… if I'm your last assignment for the evening, I'm only going to go to bed after I eat".

"I don't mind" Chloe had orders to stay with Elizabeth and make sure she doesn't go roaming downstairs. "I have a lot of work to take care of in Mr. Darcy's study".

"Right" Elizabeth smiled politely, "Well I'm going to go eat in my room, good night". Shutting the door behind her, Elizabeth ate her food at the table facing the window. If she thought her honeymoon was bad before, she was now certain it was a major failure. Elizabeth checked the messages on her phone while she ate. There were of course many from Darcy saying pretty much the same thing. The others were from her family saying their goodbyes as they returned back to their homes and lives. She was in no mood to talk to Darcy and frankly sleep was more promising than their love life right now. Finishing her food, Elizabeth brushed her teeth and snuggled the covers. It took her a little longer than she expected to fall asleep as she stared at Darcy's empty side of the bed, but sleep did eventually find her.

* * *

During the middle of the night Elizabeth woke when she felt Darcy wrapping his arms around her. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand she saw it was almost 2 am. Still angry, Elizabeth pushed him off gently and got out of bed.

"Elizabeth where are you going?" A tired Darcy called out to her.

"Away from you" Elizabeth spat walking out the door and into the room across the hall.

"Elizabeth wait" Darcy groaned far too exhausted to be doing this at 2 in the morning.

Turning down the bed, Elizabeth got in and tucked the blankets around her. Darcy would most likely follow her, so she shut her eyes to block him out.

"I'm sorry" Darcy got in the bed next to her, "Can we do this after we've slept?" Darcy was already half asleep when he got in the bed.

"I'm going back to Denver" Elizabeth stood and left the room. If this was how Darcy was going to act she rather go back home and enjoy Walter's company than be in New York and get the worst treatment she's every received from Darcy.

Hearing those words Darcy instantly shot awake, "Elizabeth please… just please". Darcy wasn't even functioning right anymore he was so stressed.

"You promised me no work" Elizabeth shot back, "Keeping a promise is the foundation of trust and if you're going to break it tell me straight up, don't EVER throw Chloe at me as a substitute for your presence".

"I'm sorry Elizabeth" Darcy sat down on the bed and stared at Elizabeth who was leaning against the wall.

"What are you keeping from me?" Elizabeth gave Darcy one last time to put everything on the table.

"Elizabeth.. I" Darcy sighed fighting himself to just tell her and be done with it.

"I'm a very insecure person… I may not act like I am but" Elizabeth could feel her emotions getting the best of her, "I've always been jealous whenever you're not with me" Using the wall as leverage Elizabeth slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm afraid that you'll realize that there's someone else who can make you happier than I do". It was the reason that fueled her not wanting Darcy around the hospital, although she usually kept herself in check Elizabeth always thought Darcy didn't belong with her.

Darcy stared at Elizabeth in disbelief; she thought he was cheating on her. "Are you kidding me? NO!" Darcy yelled getting up from the bed and pulling Elizabeth off the floor, "I WOULD NEVER!"

"Then where the fuck have you been?" Elizabeth pounded against his bare chest to pull herself away from him.

There was absolutely no way for Darcy to clear his name without telling Elizabeth some form of the truth, "BUSTING MY ASS TO GIVE YOU THE PERFECT SURPRISE".

Sighing deeply Elizabeth shut her eyes realizing how stupid this misunderstanding was. "You're an asshole Darcy". Elizabeth walked up to him and pushing him roughly on the chest, "All this shit could have been avoided" she glared at him and pushed him harder towards the bed. When he fell back against it she climbed on top of him, "Had you opened your damn mouth and just said, Elizabeth I have a huge surprise for you… can you please just be patient while I get my shit together?... did you learn nothing from Aspen?" Not waiting for a reply from Darcy, Elizabeth forced her mouth over his and kissed him long and hard till she needed breath. "That surprise better be HUGE because this our honeymoon and I haven't been feeling sweet like honey OR over the moon happy".

Not in the mood for foreplay, Elizabeth shoved Darcy's PJ pants and briefs and tossed her panties to the side.

"Elizabeth you're so damn difficult" Darcy moaned grabbing her thighs as she ground against him to get him aroused.

"No my husband is difficult" Elizabeth threw her night gown on the floor, "I'm easy". She smothered Darcy's mouth with hers and felt him finally hardening against her leg. Taking his now erect cock in her hand she placed him at entrance of her pussy and sat down on top of him. Darcy was gripping the sides of her hips forcing her to move faster against him. Her arms were at the side of his head clutching the sheets in her hands while she rode Darcy with all the hot rush of frustration these past two days worked up inside her. When Elizabeth felt she was nearing peak, she lost all control of what ever rhythm she was grinding at and took Darcy in as deep and fast as she could. It surprised her when Darcy climaxed first, but needed her own need satisfied Elizabeth removed herself from him and lay on the bed back flat rubbing herself to peak. When she did she felt not only hers, but Darcy's warm cum dripping down her leg.

"That was the best angry sex we've ever had" Darcy couldn't get that last image of Elizabeth out of his head as he watched her breathing relax.

Raising her hand to move her hair out of her face, Elizabeth replied "I swear you're communication skills need work".

"I know, I'm sorry" Darcy pulled Elizabeth onto his chest.

"I went to Ellis Island and saw the statue of liberty" Elizabeth whispered trying to give Darcy a quick recap of her day. "Walked a bit on the Brooklyn Bridge and I guess I ate the best pizza in New York, but I haven't had any other to test that statement against".

"I'm sorry you had to do it without me" Darcy looked down his chest at Elizabeth who was tracing circles on his stomach.

"Like I said" Elizabeth knew Darcy was tired, "whatever you're up to better blow my mind… go to sleep and hope I won't be pissed at you when you wake up".

Darcy was silently hoping that was true for both instances, "I love you".

"I love you" Elizabeth let her husband go to sleep even though she wasn't tired. She say for a while listening to him breath and enjoying the comfort of being near him.


End file.
